A New Beginning? Or the End?
by margravinel
Summary: Follows on from the end of 4.15. Mouth, Brooke, Dan & Karen are at prom. Nathan & Haley are on their way there, and Lucas is on his way to pick up Peyton. And Peyton? Well, she's just looked into the face of her worst nightmare for the second time...
1. Chapter 1

**(Open scene to Lucas standing at Peyton's front door)**

knock knock (no answer) knock knock

Lucas waited by Peyton's front door, patiently, secretly hoping that she was just applying the finishing touches to her make-up for their senior prom. He waited by the door with a corsage in one hand, and the other placed in his pocket around a small jewellry box which he had picked up from the store earlier.

He slowly released the jewellry box and knocked again, this time more forcefully in case she hadn't heard him the first time because she was listening to her music. Again he waited silently.

After another couple of minutes he stepped back from the door and looked up at the house hoping to see a sign that somebody was inside. He could see that her bedroom light was turned on, but whether anybody was inside would remain a mystery behind the drawn curtains.

Lucas stepped towards the door again. However, instead of knocking he took the handle in his hand and turned it slowly. He held his breath as he gently pushed the door forward, praying that it had been left unlocked as it often was.

"Damn" Lucas muttered under his breath when the door didn't budge. Not that long ago this door had almost always been open to those who Peyton loved, however, that was before she had met her brother Derek. At least, that was before she had met who she thought was Derek. Peyton made the mistake of broadcasting her search for her brother over the internet, hoping that maybe he would be watching and would make contact with her. What Peyton had failed to consider was the possibility that there could be someone watching that she wouldn't want to meet, someone who was just biding their time until she provided him with the perfect way to enter into her life. What she didn't realize was that she had done just that.

Since Peyton had discovered the truth about the person she thought was her brother, the door was more often than not locked, something which Lucas now cursed when he wanted so much to see her.

Lucas took his phone out of his other trouser pocket and dialed Peyton's cell number. He listened as the phone rang, first for one minute, then two. Finally, Peyton's voice came onto the line...

"Hey, you've reached Peyton, sorry I can't answer your call right now, but I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can."

Lucas listened to the message and waited for the beep before speaking into the phone, "Hey, it's me. I guess you decided not to come to the prom after all. Listen, Peyton, I understand that if after everything that's happened you can't face Brooke and Nathan, but I'm here for you if you need me, and I would really like to share a dance with the girl I love."

Lucas paused trying to find the words to convince Peyton to come to prom, not for him, but for her. Lucas was worried that if she missed it, she would regret it later on. However, as much as Lucas tried to think of something, he just couldn't.

"I love you Peyton, please call me, ok?"

Lucas stepped back from the door once more, and again stared up at the light in the window above. He dropped his head slowly and began to make his way back to his car feeling defeated. He gradually sat down behind the wheel and stayed there for a few moments, hoping that any second now he would see the front door slowly open and Peyton appear from behind it. When it didn't, Lucas half-heartedly turned the key in the ignition and drove away from the house towards Tree Hill High School and the prom.

**(Inside the house)**

As all this was happening outside, little did Lucas know that Derek; at least the impostor Derek, had stood only feet away, shielded by Peyton's front door and waiting until the time came when Lucas would finally give up, and he would have Peyton all to himself.

That time had come now, and as Derek heard Lucas' car pull away, he looked down at Peyton's cell in his hand, the phone registering one missed call. Then he turned his head slowly and stared at the unconscious form of Peyton lying at his feet, and then he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Prom: Brooke and Mouth are closely slow dancing to Look After You by The Fray)**

Brooke looked up at Mouth who had her in a close embrace as they danced,

"Thank you Mouth."

"What for?"

"For everything. You've always been there for me even when you've had your own problems. You've never cared what I've done in the past, what mistakes I've made, you still stand by me unconditionally. I've really needed that these last couple of months."

Mouth looked at Brooke, and saw that she had tears in her eyes, and seeing her then broke his heart. Mouth hadn't been expecting this at all. Only moments earlier, Brooke had stepped into the black light and discovered what Peyton had written on her prom dress. She had been so happy then, for reasons he didn't altogether understand. Now however, Brooke looked fragile. Only once before, had he seen her look this way and it scared him now as it did then.

"Brooke, I'm always going to be there for you, nothing you could do would surprise me. Everybody makes mistakes, Brooke; it's part of what makes us human. Believe me, I've made some, but I think it's how we deal with those mistakes that matters."

Brooke looked up questioningly at Mouth. "What do you mean?"

"People make mistakes all the time, but what matters is that you learn from them. They teach us not to make them again and that we need to consider every choice we make carefully because it isn't necessarily going to be the right one."

Brooke placed her head onto Mouth's shoulder and was quiet for a moment, and Mouth worried he'd said something to upset her further. Finally, he broke the silence "I've made a big mistake this last year Brooke, one that I can't change." Brooke looked up at Mouth, who continued, "I forgot about one of my best friends Brooke. I was so caught up with everything that was happening to me since Lucas joined the team, that I left Jimmy behind. That's a mistake that I can never change."

"Mouth," Brooke started, but Mouth cut her off.

"We shouldn't forget our friends Brooke, no matter where life takes us. Things are always going to change, both for the better and the worse, but friends should always be there for each other to share those high's and bring you through the low's, otherwise what's the point of it all."

As Mouth finished he realized that he hadn't been looking at Brooke.

"Mouth, I'm so sorry. I should've have been there for you more after Jimmy's death, like you have been for me."

"Please, don't apologize Brooke. What happened with Jimmy, it's part of my past that I can no longer change. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did."

Brooke looked at him, knowing what he was getting at, "You mean with Peyton?"

"You've both hurt each other Brooke, both of you have done the wrong thing by each other and you need to admit your mistakes and apologize. Make things right with her Brooke, before it's too late."

"You sound like Rachel."

"Well, Rachel's right, Brooke. Peyton's been through a lot lately, and what probably made it harder for her was not having you there to lean on like she used to. You need her too Brooke, you can't do this on your own anymore. You need to tell her the truth about what's been going on with you. She should know what you told me that night after Tric."

"You're right, she should know Mouth, but I can't tell her that. Not right now." Brooke said quietly, sorrow in her voice.

Mouth looked at Brooke sadly. He knew why she didn't want to tell her, he understood. After all, he wished that Brooke hadn't confided her secret in him, but at the same time he was glad that she had. She had been dealing with it alone for a while now, and Mouth was happy to help share the burden with her, because he couldn't bear the thought that she was suffering on her own.

Brooke placed her head back on Mouth's shoulder and they continued to dance slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Outside THHS Look After You by The Fray can be heard quietly in the background)**

The limousine pulled up just outside Tree Hill High School. Slowly the door opened , and Nathan stepped out onto the side walk. He turned back around to face the limousine and held out his hand for Haley to take. Haley took hold of Nathan's hand and he helped her onto her feet beside him, releasing her hand briefly to close the car door.

"Shall we?" Nathan said to Haley, offering her his arm. Haley took it and together they approached the queue the entrance of the prom.

"Thank you for all this Nathan" Haley said referring to the limousine. She looked up at her husband lovingly and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Well, it's the least I could do after all that's happened the last 48 hours, besides I wanted tonight to be special for you." Nathan replied, a hint of guilt in his voice.

As they continued to approach the entrance, Haley noticed Lucas on his cell at the end of the queue. Just as they reached him, Lucas hung up his phone. He smiled at the pair of them when he noticed them approaching.

**(In the background, the song has now changed to Silence is Easy by Starsailor)**

"Wow, You look great Hales" Lucas, stepped forward and gave Haley a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself" she replied with a smile and playfully pulled on the collar of his tuxedo. They inched forward slightly as the queue moved.

Lucas looked towards Nathan, who asked him, "Where's Peyton?"

Lucas glanced down towards his feet for a moment before replying.

"I went to pick her up and she didn't answer the door. I've been calling her," he said holding up his cell phone for them to see. "She's not answering."

Nathan looked at Lucas, then at Haley before finally shaking his head and saying. "I'm sorry Luke, this is all my fault, if I'd got rid of the tape like Brooke wanted then none of this would be happening now. Peyton would be here and you would be enjoying the prom together."

Haley looked between Nathan and Lucas and sighed. "Perhaps I should go round and make sure that she's ok? Maybe even try and convince her to come to prom."

"I'll go with you," Nathan agreed.

Haley looked at Nathan, and he could read her expression. _I don't think that's such a good idea._

"Thanks for the offer guys" Lucas said quickly, not wanting an argument to start, "but I don't want to pressure her into coming if she doesn't want to. It's like you said earlier Haley, it's like this whole thing just happened for her. She's angry and upset about it, and if what she needs is time alone to deal with it, then I'm going to give her that. She knows I'm here for her if she needs me. I'm sure she'll call if she changes her mind."

Lucas didn't look particularly convinced that Peyton would call, but Haley decided not to force the issue. They moved forward in the queue again, and Lucas handed the guy on the door his ticket. He stepped into the gym, and waited as Haley and Nathan also handed in their tickets and entered.

Just then his cell phone chimed in his pocket as he received a text message. He took his cell phone out of his trouser pocket and read the message he had just received.

Haley looked questioningly at Lucas who was frowning as he read the message. "Is everything ok?"

Lucas didn't answer her question but continued to re-read the message again hoping he had misread it the first time.

Haley looked at Nathan who asked, "Who's it from?"

"Peyton," Lucas answered looking upset. He slowly glanced up at Haley and Nathan. "It's from Peyton."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Peyton's House)**

Derek looked down at Peyton's cell phone in his hand and saw the "message sent" screen before him. The thought that tonight he would finally have Peyton all to himself made him smile. All it had taken was one quick text message to Lucas to make sure that this time, there wouldn't be anyone coming to rescue her.

**(Tree Hill High School- Prom; Silence is Easy by Starsailor can be heard in the background)**

Dan and Karen were standing together to the side of the gym, watching as the young boys, led their dates to dance, and groups of friends stood around talking animatedly.

Dan turned to Karen and saw that she was smiling to herself, which made him smile as well. Karen seemed to sense him looking her and turned her head to face him.

"What?" Karen asked laughing, when she saw that he was smiling at her.

"I was just thinking how nice it is to see you enjoying yourself," Dan answered.

"To be honest Dan, I wasn't entirely sure if coming with you tonight was such as good idea." She paused briefly and saw that he looked a little hurt by the admission. "But," she continued, "now I'm glad that I did."

Dan smiled at her. He looked over in the direction of an empty table and pointed, "Would you like to sit down?"

Karen nodded and Dan offered her his arm, which she took. Arm in arm they headed towards the table.

"Here," Dan said pulling out a chair for Karen to sit on when they reached the table.

Karen said, "Thank you," as she sat and then watched as Dan took the seat next to her.

Karen surveyed the room, wondering if Lucas and Peyton had arrived yet. She hadn't been expecting Dan to speak when she heard him say, "I'm sorry Karen."

She turned her head to look at him and asked, "What for?"

"Everything," Dan glanced down at his hands, as though not wanting to look at her. "But mostly for not being there for you and Lucas while he was growing up."

Karen continued to look at him, but he avoided her gaze.

"Karen, when you told me you were pregnant, I saw all my dreams, all our dreams slipping away from us and it scared me. I know that isn't an excuse for how I treated you back then, and I know that I can't change the past, but I want to try and make up for it now. Both to you and to Lucas."

He slowly glanced up to meet Karen's gaze. She remained quiet and when she didn't say anything, Dan dropped his gaze again and continued.

"The truth is that I was a coward by running away to college. I thought that if I left you behind in Tree Hill, that eventually I would forget about you, but I didn't. I thought about you, both of you, everyday while I was away."

He looked back up at her. He couldn't read the expression on her face and didn't know whether she was angry or upset for bringing all this up. Whatever he had thought her reaction would be, he definitely hadn't been anticipating her next question and the calmness in her voice when she asked it.

"Why are you telling me all this Dan?"

The question had caught him off-guard and he had to take a moment to compose himself before answering.

"Being here with you, it reminded me of when we went to our prom together and how in love we were back then. Not long after, you told me you were pregnant and suddenly everything changed. I just wanted you to know how much I regret leaving you then, and that I didn't leave because I stopped loving you."

Karen seemed unsure how to respond to this, but she looked at him and said,

"A couple of months ago, I would never have thought that me and you could be civil to one another. Yet alone be going to another prom together, but you've changed Dan. Since Keith's death you've been there for me. I'll admit that at first I was reluctant to let you back into my life, but you turned out to be the friend that I needed. Once or twice in the last couple of months I thought that I'd seen glimpses of the man that I fell in love with all those years ago. I think deep down, he's still there somewhere."

Karen paused for a moment before continuing. This time she spoke more quietly then she had before.

"You know, I blamed you for Keith's death, for letting him go into the school during the shooting. I wished that it had been you instead of him. I'm sorry for thinking that now. You and Keith had your differences, but you've been there for me, and for his child since he was taken from us. I know now, that you would never have let Keith go into the school if you hadn't thought it was the right thing to do. Your support has shown me that you wouldn't have agreed to it if you thought for one moment, he wouldn't be coming back out."

Dan stared out at the crowd of young faces. When he next spoke, his voice was quiet and regretful.

"If I knew back then what I know now, then maybe Keith would still be alive today."

"You couldn't have know Dan, no-one could have."

Just then, Karen noticed Lucas standing together with Nathan and Haley across the room. Dan followed her gaze and saw what had caught her attention.

"I'm just going to go and say hello to the kids," Karen said to Dan as she slowly stood up from her chair, smiling. "Is that OK?"

Dan also rose to his feet, "I'll come with you," he said smiling back at her.

As they began to make their way over towards the three of them, Dan heard his cell phone chime. Karen paused and looked at him.

"Sorry. You go on ahead," he told her, "I'll catch up in a minute."

Karen continued to make her way over to Lucas and the others.

Dan took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and read the text message he had just received. He looked up from the phone with anger in his eyes, and glanced frantically around the room, trying to see if someone nearby had sent it.

He looked back down at the message and a cell phone number that he didn't recognize. He stared at the words on the screen again, reading them over and over.

_**I know what you did, MURDERER.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Peyton's House- Basement)**

Peyton began to stir slowly from unconsciousness. She became aware of the feeling of dampness in the air and of the coldness of the hard floor against her skin. Overhead she could hear the ceiling creak as heavy footsteps walked on the floorboards above.

She groaned as she slowly started to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she had difficulty focusing, but she was able to make out that she was surrounded by darkness.

Peyton felt the room was spinning and suddenly, nausea overcame her. She closed her eyes again and let the wave of sickness pass.

The room smelt musty and lying there in the darkness, she struggled to piece together the events that had led her to end up on the floor.

She tried opening her eyes again and allowed them to adjust to shadows. Her head and face was throbbing painfully, and her right cheek was so swollen that she was unable to open that eye completely, obstructing her vision on the right side.

As her vision cleared, she was able to make out the room around her and understood that she was lying in her own basement. She tried to sit up but her as she did she black spots appeared in her eyes and she felt dizzy again so she lay back down.

Gradually memories of that day started to come back to her.

She remembered the party, remembered seeing the tape of Brooke and Nathan together. She felt herself grow angry at the thought of the two of them, her so-called best friend and boyfriend.

Her right fist was aching as she lay there on the cold floor, and she remembered punching Brooke in front of half the school. She remembered the fight on her front lawn, and how good it had felt to finally let Brooke know how she had made her feel these last couple of months.

With that same recollection, Peyton remembered telling Brooke that she was dead to her. That they were done.

Peyton rolled from her side onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She regretted saying that to Brooke now. The truth was that she had let her emotions get the better of her, had let her anger spill out verbally without thinking about what she was saying. Deep down she had been hoping that Brooke would follow her back into the house and try to fight for their friendship.

Peyton was crushed when Brooke didn't. Although seeing Brooke and Nathan together had devastated Peyton and she was angry right now, Peyton had still felt that there was hope for them. Brooke had seemed to be accepting Peyton and Lucas as a couple and they were even starting to be civil to each other again.

The tape had ruined that.

Not just because it had made her feel betrayed, but also because it made her feel guilty. Peyton finally understood how Brooke must have felt when she had found out about Peyton and Lucas cheating on her whilst they were dating.

She couldn't bear the thought that she had caused Brooke this exact same pain.

The whole thing sucked in Peyton's opinion and she wished now that her and Brooke could forget about all the pain and lies and start over.

Peyton remembered Nathan coming to see her. How he had convinced her to go to prom with Lucas. He had been right in what he'd said to her.

Peyton did still care.

As much as she wanted to go on hating Brooke forever, she couldn't, because she wanted more then ever to have her back in her life. It's why she had given Brooke her prom dress back, to try and build some bridges between them.

However, that didn't mean that she wouldn't make her suffer a little first. The same way that Brooke had made Peyton suffer.

Peyton remembered how excited she had been getting ready for prom, and checking her watch every couple of minutes eagerly waiting for the time that Lucas would come and pick her up.

She remembered how the sound of the doorbell had made her heart skip a beat and quickly descending the stairs to answer it.

Peyton could see she was still wearing her prom dress. She tried to sit up again, still feeling light headed, but she hoped that if she could stay upright a little longer, that feeling would start to ease off.

Just then she heard the door to the basement open and looked up to see who was entering. Before she could catch a glimpse of anyone, the light came on, blinding her. She closed her eyes momentarily to allow them to readjust.

She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs into the basement and opened her eyes again to look in their direction.

She could see clearly now, but in that instant she wished that she had remained blinded. Fear swallowed her whole body as the form of Derek stepped in her direction and loomed above her.

She remembered. She had opened the door expecting to see Lucas waiting there and at first she had even thought it was. Yet, when he had turned around to face her, she had felt her legs always give way beneath her from shock.

She had been looking into the face that haunted her nightmares, and then suddenly everything had gone black.

She was looking into that face again now, into the cold eyes of Derek. He was holding a roll of duck tape in his hands and smiling down at her.

Peyton felt sick then. She closed her eyes and felt tears begin behind her eyes.

"Welcome back Peyton." Derek said then. She heard him pull at the end of the duck tape and opened her eyes to see him bend down closer to her.

"It's time to begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Tree Hill High School-Prom Big Brat by Phantom Planet can be heard in the background)**

Lucas, Haley and Nathan, waited quietly as Karen approached them. When she reached Lucas, she opened her arms wide and embraced him lovingly. Lucas hugged his mother in return whilst kissing her quickly on the cheek.

Karen looked up at Lucas and brushed the front of his tuxedo with her hand. "You look so grown up."

Lucas smiled at his mother, "Thanks mom."

Karen turned next towards Haley and took both her hands in hers. "Haley, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Karen" Haley replied, removing her hands from Karen's and instead giving her a hug. "That dress is amazing, you look really nice tonight."

"Why thank you." Karen said as they separated. Karen looked Haley up and down slowly. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Karen felt as though something was different about her.

As if she had read Karen's questioning look, Haley said "I don't have my boot anymore. The doctor said I didn't need to wear it anymore."

"Oh that's great Haley." Karen said, taking Haley's hand again. She turned to Nathan, who smiled at her as he greeted her.

"Hey Miss Roe."

Nathan stepped forward to give her a hug.

"Please Nathan, call me Karen." She asked hugging him.

Nathan felt a little awkward doing this, not because he didn't like Karen, but because up until last year he had always considered her as Miss Roe, Lucas' mother. It was only when Haley had left him for tour and he had opened up to her about his feelings that he had started to get to know her more.

Karen had helped him a lot then, and it had made Nathan feel bad about how his dad had treated her when he had found out that she was pregnant.

When they parted, Nathan spoke again whilst putting his arm around Haley.

"Where's my dad?"

Karen looked around behind her and then around the rest of the room. She could see no sign of Dan anywhere.

"He was on his way over with me when he received a message on his cell phone. He must have gone to phone whomever it was back." she said puzzled. "I'm sure he'll be along in a minute."

Lucas looked at Karen and asked timidly, "So? Are you enjoying yourself, mom?"

"Actually, I am. I'm glad you convinced me to come," she replied smiling.

"Well, then I'm glad too" he also said smiling. "You deserve to be happy."

Karen looked around the room again, but this time it wasn't Dan that she was looking for.

She turned back to Lucas and said, "Where's Peyton? Is she here?"

Lucas looked down at his feet for a moment then looked back up at Karen. "Er, Peyton decided not to come tonight. She has some things that she needs to sort out and wasn't feeling up to it."

Karen looked a little surprised.

"Oh, is everything ok between the two of you?" she asked him.

Lucas didn't answer for a moment. He was trying, to no avail to find the best way to reassure his mum that he and Peyton were ok, even if he no longer believed that they were.

"Everything's fine mom. It's just her and Brooke had another fight and she didn't want to face her tonight, that's all. She told me to come and enjoy the prom and drop by afterwards. I mean, if that's ok with you?"

Karen didn't look convinced, but she pretended that she bought what Lucas was saying anyway, "OK, but don't be too late," she said smiling.

"Yeah, Ok mom."

Karen held his gaze a moment longer, and Lucas could tell that she knew he was lying. Karen broke the silence.

"Will you excuse me a moment, I'm just going to use the bathroom." Karen turned and walked towards the restrooms.

Lucas heaved a huge sigh, and turned to Nathan and Haley.

Haley looked at him knowingly and said matter of factly, "She knew you were lying, Luke."

"Yeah, I know, but what was I supposed to do? Tell her the truth?"

"Well maybe she could have helped?" Haley responded. However, deep down, even she didn't think that it was a good idea that Karen knew the truth about what was going on. Now though, Karen would be suspicious and she'd want to know what was happening sooner or later. Haley just hoped it would be later.

"Listen guys, I need to find Brooke." Lucas said scanning the room for any sign of her. He spotted her not far away sitting at a table in conversation with Mouth.

Nathan followed Lucas' gaze, "You want us to come with you?"

"No thanks. I think this is something me and Brooke need to discuss on our own."

Haley looked at Lucas with concern in her face, "What are you going to say to her?"

"I have no idea." Lucas said looking back at Haley worriedly. "I'm hoping something will come to me once I'm there."

Lucas started to make his way over towards where Brooke and Mouth were sitting. Brooke smiled and waved as she noticed him approaching. Mouth smiled too, but then he saw the expression on Lucas' face and suddenly felt very wary of what was about to happen.

Brooke noticed his expression too but before she could do anything, he rounded on her.

"We need to talk," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Lucas? Is everything ok?" she replied looking confused.

"No, not really Brooke" he continued shaking his head. This time he sounded more angry then before and Brooke wasn't sure what could have happened to make him mad at her.

"Lucas?" Brooke started, but Lucas could feel heat rising in his cheeks and cut her off.

"I think we should do this privately." He said, "Not in here"

"Well then where?" Brooke asked, "Are you even going to tell me what all this is about?" Brooke was still desperately trying to think of something she could have done, other then the tape which everyone had seen last night.

"Let's go outside."

Lucas didn't even wait for an answer, but turned and started walking off towards the entrance quickly. Brooke glanced at Mouth, a question in her eyes.

"You should go Brooke," Mouth said, "I'll be ok for a couple of minutes."

Brooke smiled at him, but Mouth could see apprehension in her face. "Thank you," she said and then followed after Lucas.

**(Outside THHS)**

Brooke left the gym and stepped outside to see Lucas pacing back and forth in front of her. The area was largely deserted now that everyone was inside.

Brooke frowned before saying, "So…"

Lucas looked up and started to step towards her. He closed in on her so that they were almost touching, then he leaned his head close to her ear.

When he spoke, his voice was quiet and calm.

"I know Brooke. I know the secret you've been hiding."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Outside Tree Hill High School)**

Brooke stood there stunned for a moment. How could Lucas possibly know? The only people that knew Brooke's secret was herself and Mouth, and although Lucas and Mouth were friends she just couldn't see him going behind her back and telling him.

Brooke opened her mouth as though to speak, but nothing came. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak. Her mind was racing at one hundred miles per hour.

The only way Lucas could possibly have known was if he had seen her at the hospital when he had been at one of Karen's check ups. Brooke didn't think that this was plausible. She hadn't been to the hospital for a month, and if Lucas had seen her then surely he would have said something before now.

Lucas stood watching her closely, trying to detect any hint of guilt or regret in her expression. He wasn't expecting her to react this way. Brooke looked more upset than anything, and Lucas felt that something was wrong here.

Tears started to form in Brooke's eyes and she asked Lucas quietly, "How did you find out about it?"

Lucas looked confused and answered, "Did you think Peyton wouldn't tell me something like that?"

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, Peyton. She told me what you said to her during your fight this afternoon. How could you think that she would keep that from me? God, I mean, I can't believe that you would keep something like that from me."

Brooke thought back to her fight with Peyton earlier that day. Peyton had crushed Brooke with what she had said to her, not because it was particularly spiteful, but because it was true.

Thinking back on that fight though, Brooke couldn't recall saying anything to Peyton about her condition. She had wanted to more than anything, but she didn't want Peyton to think that she was using it as an excuse to make her feel guilty or pressure her into becoming friends again, so she had held off.

"Brooke?" Lucas spoke her name quietly, concern on his voice. This wasn't going at all as he had planned. He had been angry and hurt when he had read Peyton's text message, and he had brought Brooke outside to vent that anger on her.

Looking at her now though, Lucas felt as though maybe Peyton had misunderstood something Brooke had said to her. He was unable to see any recollection of what he was talking about in her eyes.

Brooke looked up at Lucas and he could see pain in her face.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about? What exactly was it that Peyton told you?"

Lucas took hold of Brooke's hand in an attempt to comfort her. Before, he would have held her in his arms, but not now. It didn't feel right for him to be that support for her anymore, but it upset him to see her so vulnerable like this. The girl standing before him wasn't the Brooke that he had known and loved.

"Peyton told me about the abortion, Brooke." Lucas said.

Brooke stepped back a few steps, and in an instant her expression changed from one of sadness to pure anger.

"What?" she said, "What abortion?"

"Your abortion."

Brooke turned around and started to walk back towards the entrance of the gym. Lucas chased after her, irritated that she was just going to walk away from this conversation without giving him the explanation that he felt he was owed.

When he reached her, he reached out and grabbed he arm, spinning her around. Brooke pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at him and started towards the door again.

"So it's true!" Lucas shouted after her. "Were you even going to tell me?"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and spun around quickly. She approached Lucas, stopping just in front of him and pointing her finger harshly at him.

"Of course it's not true! Do you really think I would do something like that without telling you?! I told you I wasn't pregnant, Lucas! How many more times do I have to say it?! "

Brooke's voice was trembling with rage as she spoke.

"Then what about the pregnancy test I found at Haley and Nathan's wedding?" Lucas shouted, "Huh? Are you going to deny that it wasn't yours?"

"Yes, Lucas I am! Or did you just happen to forget that Haley is pregnant?!"

Lucas looked a little sheepish at that but continued to shout back at her.

"Ok, so the test was Haley's, but you told me, when you were setting up for the wedding that you were late, ok? I think we both know that you weren't talking about getting ready like you tried to pretend!"

Brooke stood silently for a moment, her breaths coming fast and heavy.

Lucas broke the silence, "I'm right aren't I?" he said more calmly then before.

Brooke was shaking from rage and continued to shout at Lucas,

"I thought I was pregnant ok?! It turned out that I wasn't and I told you that when you asked me at Tric! Why does it even matters to you if I did have an abortion anyway! After all, you seemed pretty relieved when you thought that it was Chris's baby!"

Lucas looked in her eyes and could see that see that he had hurt her when he'd said that. "Brooke, you broke up with me, ok?! I would have been there for you and the baby if you'd wanted me to be?!"

"How many times do I have to say this to you Lucas?! I was never pregnant and I never had an abortion! All this just proves that I was right to break up with you! You never knew me! I was stupid for thinking that you loved me, because let's face it! How could you if you didn't even trust me to tell you the truth?!"

Brooke started back in the direction of the school, and Lucas was left standing still in the darkness, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened.

Lucas shouted after her again. "Why would Peyton say that then Brooke, huh?!"

"I don't know Lucas, it might have something to do with a little tape she saw last night, or are you forgetting about that!" Brooke said as she turned to face him.

Lucas looked at her, "You know what Brooke? I defended you after the whole tape thing. I even said to her that we did the exact same thing to you, she didn't see it though. This hurts me as much as it hurts you. Why would she make something like that up to upset me?"

Brooke looked a little surprised that Lucas had defended her actions with Nathan, even though she knew that they were wrong, and she wished she could have taken them back.

"Maybe for that exact reason Lucas." She said calmly, "you ever think of that? I slept with Nathan and she was mad at me. Then the one person who she can talk to about it, the one person that is supposed to support her, defends me. You ever think that she was mad at you too?"

Lucas looked down at his feet, everything was so messed up.

Now he thought about it, he didn't really believe that Brooke would have had an abortion without telling him. When they had gone through similar last year he had told her that whatever her decision, he would stand by it and they would deal with it together. Brooke knew that

In Lucas' mind though something wasn't right.

As much as Peyton was mad at him and Brooke, Lucas knew she wasn't the sort of person to use something like that as ammunition to get back at them. Peyton was better than that.

But hadn't she stolen Brooke's prom dress just to get back at her. Lucas had thought that was beneath her but she had still done it. Lucas looked at Brooke then and noticed for the first time that she was wearing the prom dress. Peyton must've had a change of heart and given it back to her.

"Something isn't right," he said to her then. "I'm sorry Brooke. I guess, I guess I was just mad at the thought that you had made such an important decision without me. I let my emotions get the better of me, will you forgive me?"

Brooke looked back at Lucas. She didn't seem too sure about it but said, "Sure" anyway.

Lucas turned around and started to walk towards his car.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to Peyton's. We need to this all out."

"Wait? Peyton didn't come?"

With everything that had been going on, Brooke hadn't even realized that Peyton wasn't at prom.

"No, she didn't answer the door when I went round earlier. I guess you're right. She's mad at me too."

Brooke thought a moment before saying,

"Lucas? Let me go, ok?"

Lucas turned around to face her. "Brooke, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"She isn't here because of me, Lucas. We need to sort everything out once and for all. So we can either start over again or finish it for good. Either way, I need to speak with her tonight."

Lucas wasn't sure about letting Brooke go to Peyton's house, but he agreed that Brooke and Peyton needed to sort things out one way or another and the sooner the better.

"Ok" he said finally.

Brooke nodded to Lucas, "Thank you"

Lucas started back towards the gym, but turned around just after he had passed Brooke and said,

"Just promise me you'll try not to kill each other," before continuing back towards the gym, leaving Brooke standing alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Airport)**

Rachel sat in the departure lounge staring at her plane ticket in her left hand. It had been a while since she had last seen her parents and she was looking forward to seeing them again, but a part of her didn't want to leave Tree Hill tonight.

She took her cell phone out of her coat pocket and opened it up. She scrolled down to her message inbox and looked at the picture that Mouth and Brooke had sent her from the prom.

She read the text, which was below the picture and smiled to herself.

**_Missing you already x_**.

Rachel had been to a lot of schools and expelled from the majority of them. However, for Rachel, this was the first school that she was actually going to miss.

She had made a lot of mistakes in her short time at Tree Hill High School, and thinking back on them now she was amazed that she had managed to stay here this long.

Despite all the mistakes though, she had made two really good friends in Brooke and Mouth and for once she actually felt as though she would be missed and that made leaving even harder.

The friendship with Brooke had shocked even her, but when Rachel had needed someone the most, when she was going through a difficult time, it was Brooke that had been there for her.

Rachel heard her flight number being called out over the speaker system, informing her that the plane was ready for boarding. She stood up and joined the queue to board still thinking about her friends enjoying themselves at prom.

Rachel edged forward as the queue moved. She had brought all of this on herself; she had forced Brooke into an impossible situation regarding the calculus test. Rachel should have offered to tutor her, or at least let Brooke know that she had been failing, maybe then Rachel would have been smiling with them in the picture, instead of standing here alone.

Rachel remembered the conversation she'd had with Mouth earlier today and his wish for them to share one last dance together before she left. Rachel wanted that too. She hadn't always done right by Mouth, just like she hadn't done with Brooke, yet he had always been there for her and she had been touched when he'd told her that she'd left him with some great memories.

Rachel stepped forward towards the desk and handed over her ticket for the attendant to check. Rachel opened her cell phone and looked at the picture of Mouth and Brooke again.

The attendant checked Rachel's ticket and then passed it back to her.

"Thank you for flying with us. I hope you enjoy your flight."

Rachel took the ticket again, but she did not move forward to board the flight. The attendant looked at her questioningly and asked,

"Is there a problem?"

Rachel looked up at the attendant, "No, there's no problem."

Rachel smiled at her and turned and walked in the opposite direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Tree Hill High School – Prom: Stars and Boulevards by Augustana is playing)**

Nathan and Haley were slow dancing closely to the music, Nathan with his hands in the small of Haley's back and Haley with her arms around Nathan's neck.

Haley's head was resting gently on Nathan's chest and she had her eyes closed, enjoying the intimacy. She could feel Nathan's heart beating gently beneath her.

All she wanted was to put all the drama of last night and today behind her and remain in this moment forever.

"This is nice," she said dreamily to Nathan.

"Yeah, it is," Nathan said back, "I'm glad that you decided to come with me tonight Haley."

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled. He gazed back into her eyes and leant down and kissed her.

Afterwards, Haley rested her head back onto his chest.

Nathan spoke again with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"So what made you change your mind about coming?"

Haley glanced back up at him,

"Honestly?" She said smiling at him, "Deb did."

"Really? Why? What did she say?"

"She just reminded me what a wonderful man you are." Haley said reaching up to kiss Nathan once again, "and how much you've changed since I first met you."

Just then Nathan noticed Lucas approaching them. Haley noticed him too and they turned to face him as he reached them.

"So? How'd it go?" Haley asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It's alright Haley, me and Brooke talked and everything's ok. Turns out she wasn't pregnant after all."

"But what about Peyton's text message?" Nathan asked.

"It's not true," came Lucas' answer.

"But why would Peyton say something like that?" Haley said sounding surprised.

"I don't know. She's mad at Brooke about the whole tape thing, she probably just wanted to get back at her, and I guess she's still mad at me for defending Brooke earlier today."

"Still, it doesn't seem like the sort of thing Peyton would do." Haley replied, not sounding too convinced. "Are you sure that Brooke is telling the truth?"

Lucas seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"Yeah I am. Don't ask me how, I just know."

Yesterday Lucas would have been the first to agree that sending the text was out of character for Peyton, but after seeing her earlier with Brooke's dress, he wasn't so sure. Lucas was confused. Nothing about the situation made any sense to him. Why would Peyton give Brooke her dress back and then send Lucas a text message like that? It just didn't fit.

**(Also at the prom: Stars and Boulevards by Augustana is playing in the background still)**

Brooke entered the gym from where Lucas had appeared earlier. She headed over towards Mouth who sitting at the same table as before with Skills, Bevin, Fergie and Junk.

Mouth saw Brooke approaching and stood up to meet her half way.

"Hey Brooke, is everything ok?" Mouth asked her.

"No, not really" Brooke replied sadly. "Listen Mouth, I'm really sorry, but I need to go and see Peyton."

Mouth looked at her questioningly but before he could ask Brooke continued.

"You were right Mouth. I need to try and make things right with her. She'll probably slam the door in my face, but I need to at least try."

Mouth smiled at her, "Then you should go Brooke."

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Brooke felt bad for abandoning Mouth, after all, he also had his own problems and she wanted to be there for him.

"Of course Brooke. This is important and it shouldn't wait until tomorrow. Besides, I'll still be here when you get back."

"Thank you, Mouth." Brooke said leaning forward. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Save me a dance, ok?" she asked as she turned and started to walk towards to exit.

"Count on it." Mouth answered smiling.

Brooke looked back around at him and smiled before continuing towards the exit.

Mouth turned around and returned to the table where Skills and the others were sitting.

**(Peyton's House-Basement)**

Derek had bound Peyton's wrists and ankles with the duct tape. The sedative he had given her after he had knocked her unconscious was starting to wear off and he needed to bind them to make sure that she wouldn't try and escape.

He was leaning over her as she lay on the basement floor with terror in her eyes.

Peyton glanced towards the basement door, praying for it to open and Lucas to walk in and save her, as he had done many times before. However, the door remained shut.

"Lucas will be here soon." Peyton said with a conviction in her voice that she didn't feel.

Derek lent down further to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think so Peyton. He won't be coming to rescue you this time. I took care of that. Lucas has more important things to discuss with Brooke. He's going to be occupied for a while yet, and by the time he does come round, it'll be too late. It's just you and me now Peyton, and that's how it's going to stay. Forever."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Prom: Away from the Sun by Three Doors Down is playing in the background)**

Dan spotted Karen standing alone in the corner of the room, watching as the kids danced slowly to the music.

He walked up to her, a look of apology on his face.

"I'm sorry for disappearing like that Karen, I just needed to make a quick phone call. Will you forgive me?"

Dan looked around the room again. He was unable to shake the feeling that whomever had sent the message was somewhere close.

"Of course, is everything ok?" she asked, noticing Dan scanning the room, "You look a little distracted."

"Yes, everything's fine. It was just work. I needed to confirm an appointment for next week, that's all." He said.

After receiving the message, Dan had tried to call the number back, but to no avail. No one was picking up his calls and his text messages remained unanswered. Whoever had sent the message was not ready to reveal themselves yet and this frustrated Dan more than ever.

Dan had thought that whoever was behind these messages had finally stopped. It had been a while since he had received anything, and this message appearing so suddenly had knocked him off balance.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked looking concerned.

Dan looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm sure." He looked around the room at everyone dancing before offering Karen his hand and asking.

"Would you like to dance?"

Karen took his hand and replied, "I'd love to."

They stepped out onto the dance floor together and Dan placed his arms around Karen's waist. Karen placed her arms around Dan's back and together they started to dance slowly.

As they danced, Dan glanced around the room. He was uneasy after receiving the text message and felt constantly aware that he was being watched.

Dan was just about to drop his gaze after he had convinced himself that he was being paranoid when he noticed her out of the corner of his eye.

At first he thought that he had been imagining that she was looking at him, but when he turned his head round to get a better glimpse, he saw her. Standing across the room from him was a small brown haired girl that he vaguely recognised, and she was staring back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Peyton's House – Basement)**

Peyton sat there on the floor, her wrists and ankles bound with duct tape and tears gently rolling down her cheeks. Derek had sat her up and propped her against the basement wall and was now sitting on a small cardboard box staring at her and pulling at the roll of duct tape in his hands.

Peyton struggled, trying to free herself from the bindings that rendered her helpless.

"Don't worry Peyton, everything will be over soon." Derek said then with his voice calm and quiet.

Peyton looked at him, and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, that really depends on you Peyton. You see, you have to choose what you want me or Lucas, to live or to die?"

Peyton's breath caught in her throat as panic set in, "What?"

"It's simple Peyton, I love you, we were meant to be together, but Lucas got in the way. He won't this time though, it's just you and me now, and that's how it's going to stay, whatever choice you make."

"What do you mean by that?" Peyton asked, terror in her voice.

Just as Derek was about to answer, there was a loud knock on her front door.

Peyton was about to shout out to whoever it was, but before she could Derek was on her and had clamped his hands down over her mouth.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear.

Peyton struggled to free herself from Derek's grasp, desperate to call out to the person at the front door.

With one hand, Derek managed to tear off a piece of duct tape and stick it over Peyton's mouth, preventing her from alerting the caller that she was here. Derek waited silently, hoping that whoever was outside, would realise no one was home and leave.

There was another knock on the door, this time louder than the last and followed by a loud voice.

"Peyton! Open the door, ok! I know you're in there!"

Derek stood up slowly and walked over to the corner of the basement. He picked up a plank of wood, which had been left over from the shelves her dad had made to hold all Ellie's vinyl's.

Derek started to climb the basement stairs and waited quietly at the top of them.

Peyton continued to struggle, desperately trying to free herself so that she could warn Brooke about Derek.

Brooke banged on the door again, this time pounding it hard with her fist.

"Peyton! I need to talk to you! Open the damn door!"

Derek looked down at Peyton and then disappeared through the basement door into the house above.

Peyton tried to shout but the duct tape muffled her voice. Tears started to roll down her cheek again, from fear of what would happen to Brooke and from her desperation to escape.

Brooke kept banging louder and louder.

"Peyton! Fine! Have it your way!"

The banging on the door ceased and the house was filled with silence for a moment. Peyton didn't realise it but she was holding her breath and listening intently. Just as she thought that Brooke had given up and left, Peyton heard a key turning in the lock and the front door opening slowly.

Peyton's eyes grew wide with fear. With everything that had been going on between the two of them Peyton had completely forgotten that Brooke knew where the spare key to the house was hidden.

**(Peyton's house-upstairs)**

Brooke entered the house, closing the door behind her as she did. She hadn't come over here to fight, but she was annoyed that Peyton refused to answer the door to her.

Brooke had been about to leave and return to prom when she remembered, the spare set of keys that Peyton kept hidden in one of the plant pots on her porch.

She had decided to let herself in and was just about to walk up the stairs to Peyton's room when she heard footsteps behind her.

Brooke started to turn around, and was about to talk to Peyton, when she felt a heavy blow to the head and heard a loud thud.

Then everything went black.

**(Peyton's house-basement)**

Peyton had heard the first thud, almost instantly followed by a louder, much deeper thud as Brooke's body had hit the floorboards above.

Peyton dropped her head back against the wall and started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Prom Taken for a Ride by AM Radio can be heard in the background)**

Lucas was standing at the side of the room watching as the hands on the clock slowly changed with every passing minute.

Lucas took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Peyton's number again. As it had done earlier the phone rang out and the answering machine kicked in. This time however, Lucas did not leave a message.

Lucas looked up at the clock again and dialled Brooke's number.

Brooke had left for Peyton's house thirty minutes earlier, and Lucas was secretly hoping that the pair of them would be able to resolve their differences and become friends again. Lucas knew more than anyone how much Peyton missed having Brooke in her life, even if she was mad at her right now.

Lucas listened as the phone rang and waited for Brooke to answer. The phone continued to ring and Lucas waited patiently. After a couple of minutes, Lucas disconnected the call. He had been expecting to be put through to the answering machine so that he could leave a message, and had found it odd that Brooke no longer used one.

He placed his phone back into his trouser pocket and looked back up at the clock, watching the seconds hand as it moved.

Every bone in Lucas' body was telling him to go over to Peyton's and make sure that they were ok, but something was holding him back.

The rift between Brooke and Peyton was because of him, and he felt guilty for breaking up their ten year friendship. In his mind, the least that he could do for them now was give them the time that they needed to talk. He owed them that.

Lucas looked across the room and noticed all his friends from the Rivercourt sitting at a table laughing and joking together. He smiled to himself as he watched them, remembering how much they had been through together, and how they had always stood by each other.

Lucas looked up at the clock one last time, and then headed over to the table to join his friends, resolving to leave Peyton and Brooke alone to sort out their differences.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Peyton's House-Basement)**

Shortly after Peyton had heard Brooke's body collapse onto the floorboards above, Derek had appeared with her lifeless body in his arms at the top of the basement stairs.

He had carried her down into the basement and laid her on the floor facing Peyton, her bag next to her. Blood was slowly pumping from a large wound in her forehead. Derek had looked at Peyton then, with hate and fury in his eyes, a look which had terrified Peyton to her very soul. Derek took hold of the edge of the duct tape that was covering Peyton's mouth and pulled it hard, ripping it painfully away from her face.

"You better hope she doesn't wake up." Derek snapped at Peyton as he picked up the roll of duct tape from the floor, "For her own sake and yours."

Derek proceeded to bind Brooke's wrists and ankles as he had done with Peyton earlier.

After he'd bound Brooke, Derek had left the basement and returned upstairs into the house. Peyton could hear his footsteps on the floorboards above and prayed that they would disappear.

Peyton glanced down at Brooke's body and saw that her chest was rising and falling gently as she breathed. Peyton heaved a huge sigh of relief. When she'd heard Brooke's body fall to the floor above her, Peyton had thought the worst, and the memory of what she'd said to Brooke earlier that day during their fight had flashed into her mind.

_**Your right Brooke, she's dead, and as far as I'm concerned, so are you.**_

Peyton couldn't bear the thought that those could have been the last words that she ever said to Brooke, and seeing her breathe now filled her with such relief that tears started to form in her eyes.

Peyton leaned down closer to Brooke, and whispered sadly to her.

"Brooke?"

There was no sign of movement from Brooke, who remained unconscious on the floor. The tears were now coming thick and fast as Peyton spoke.

"Brooke please," Peyton begged, "please wake up. I still need you."

Peyton looked slowly down at Brooke's face. A small pool of blood was beginning to form on the basement floor from the wound in Brooke's head and Peyton thought that she looked a lot paler than she remembered. She looked more fragile and weak then Peyton had ever seen her.

Looking at Brooke now, it was hard to remember the vibrant and energetic girl that had been her friend for so long.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Peyton sobbed. "I just wanted you to know that. I didn't mean everything I said when we fought earlier today. You really hurt me with what you said about my mom's death, Brooke, you did, but I understand you were hurting, because I was too."

Peyton paused, closing her eyes briefly, causing another tear to fall down her cheek.

"You aren't dead to me Brooke. You never could be. Not really. We've been through too much for it to ever be like that between us."

Peyton's voice was starting to break as she spoke, her emotions catching in the back of her throat when she said.

"I still care, Brooke. Please forgive me."

Peyton looked at Brooke who remained motionless on the basement floor. Suddenly a phone started to ring, and the sound of it in the quiet of the basement made Peyton jump.

It took Peyton a moment to realise that the sound was coming from Brooke's bag and she desperately attempted to remove the binding from around her wrists so that she could answer it.

Peyton struggled with the duct tape, using her teeth to try and remove it from around her wrists. Just as the duct tape was starting to loosen, the phone stopped ringing, but Peyton didn't give up.

If she could get the duct tape off before Derek returned than she could use the phone to call the police and get help.

The duct tape suddenly gave in the middle and Peyton separated her hands and lunged for the bag. Just as she got her hands onto the bag and removed the cell phone, Derek's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Drop it" he said calmly.

Peyton's stomach lurched inside her, she had been so close. Another minute and help would have been on its way.

In her mind she weighed up the difference between how long it would take for him to make it down the stairs and her to dial 911. She thought that she might have had just enough time to make the call and was just about to dial when she looked up at him. Peyton noticed the gun he was holding in his hand and pointing threateningly at Brooke.

"Drop it" he said again, this time Peyton caught the warning in his voice.

This time Peyton did as she was told.

"Now, slide the phone over here," he said nodding to the bottom of the stairs.

Peyton slid the phone across the floor to the base of the stairs.

"Good," he said smiling as he started to descend the staircase slowly still pointing the gun. "I think we've wasted enough time with this interruption, don't you?"

He paused briefly.

"It's time."


	14. Chapter 14

**(Prom: Far Away by Nickelback is playing in the background)**

Nathan and Haley were dancing together as they had been earlier that evening, before Lucas had come over to tell them what had happened between him and Brooke.

When Lucas had told Haley about Peyton's text message earlier tonight, she hadn't doubted what it said, not for a minute. Not because she had believed it, but because tonight she trusted Peyton more than she did Brooke.

After Lucas had spoken to Brooke tonight, he had told Nathan and her that Peyton was wrong about the abortion. That Brooke had never been pregnant.

Haley had questioned whether Brooke was telling him the truth.

Yesterday, Haley would have believed Brooke with no doubt in her mind, but Haley's trust of Brooke had been destroyed the moment she had viewed that tape.

What had hurt Haley the most about seeing Nathan and Brooke together was the fact that in all the time they had lived together, Brooke still didn't trust Haley enough to tell her about them.

Haley felt that if Brooke had been honest with her about Nathan from the start, it wouldn't have upset her as much as it had now. After all, Haley and Nathan hadn't even met when it happened, but at least she would have felt like her friendship with Brooke was built on trust.

If Brooke was able to keep quiet about something like that, it made Haley wonder what other secrets she could be hiding.

Haley's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nathan speaking.

"Hey, is everything ok? You seem a little quiet," he said, concern in his voice.

"I was just thinking," Haley answered letting out a huge sigh as she did.

"What about?" Nathan asked, looking down into his wife's eyes.

"Brooke mostly," she replied, looking back at him. "I mean how could she not tell me about the two of you? I would have preferred to have heard it from her instead of watching it along with the rest of the year. How am I supposed to trust her after all this?"

"Maybe she was afraid to tell you. I mean you two didn't even know each other when it happened, but now you've become really good friends. What if she didn't want to tell you in case it hurt you and she ended up losing your friendship in addition to Peyton's?"

Haley closed her eyes sighed. "I just hate feeling like I can't trust her."

"I think deep down you know you still can. Come one Haley, Brooke makes a lot of mistakes, but haven't we all? You forgave me."

Haley looked up at Nathan before saying, "That's different."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we're married." Haley said, seeming to understand that it wasn't really a valid reason.

"Yeah, but who was it that stood by you through all our problems? Who offered you somewhere to live and didn't judge you for leaving on tour? Who let everyone at school think that she was pregnant just to give you more time to tell me? Who made your wedding dress and was your made of honour?"

Haley looked ashamed of herself for a moment before finally saying, "Brooke."

"Haley, she cares about you, and she's going to make mistakes like we all do, but she would never hurt you intentionally, and I think deep down you know that."

She looked up at Nathan and smiled, "I know," Haley sighed. "You're right. I should go and find her."

"I think Lucas said she'd gone to Peyton's." Nathan said smiling back at her. "Why don't you wait until she gets back? You and Brooke will be fine, just like you always are. Let her and Peyton try and sort out their differences."

Haley knew that Nathan was right. She and Brooke always seemed to be alright in the end. Their conversation could wait a while longer, but she wasn't sure that Peyton and Brooke's could.

Haley leant her head against Nathan's chest and they continued to dance slowly together.

"I love you," she said lovingly to him.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her forehead gently as he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Peyton's House-Basement)**

"Time for what?" Peyton asked her voice shaking with terror. "What are you going to do to her?"

"The question is Peyton, what are you going to do to her?"

Peyton looked at him, her face was red and swollen from crying, and her right cheek was throbbing from where Derek had hit her.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked him, panic in her voice.

"Whatever you think you have with Lucas, it isn't real Peyton. He loves Brooke and he always will. You were just second best, that's all. It's us that are meant to be together Peyton. You and I. Deep down, I know that you feel it too."

"Shut up," Peyton said quietly.

"They were going to have a child Peyton. Well, at least they were until you decided to get in between them. Brooke had an abortion because of you, because she was scared that your feelings for Lucas would come between them. So she ended it. She broke up with Lucas to save herself that pain and she terminated the baby because she didn't want to raise a child on her own."

"You're lying" Peyton sobbed.

"Maybe, but then how would you know. You forget that I've been watching you Peyton, for a long time now. I know more about you then anyone else. You and Brooke hardly speak anymore. I bet you couldn't tell me one thing important thing that is going on in her life right now? I saw her coming out of the hospital, Peyton. Why else would she be there?" Derek asked her.

Peyton just continued to stare at Derek who continued to talk, still pointing the gun at Brooke who remained unconscious on the floor.

"I don't believe you." Peyton said anger in her voice, "Brooke would never do something like that."

"You're upset because you know I'm right. You got in between them Peyton, intentionally or not. Now you have to make a choice. Choose to make it up to them, to leave Tree Hill and start a new life with me, the way it's supposed to be." Derek paused briefly before continuing.

"Or you can choose to stay here, but if I can't have you Peyton, no one can. I'll kill Brooke, and I'll let you watch her die before I kill you as well. The choice is yours, either you come with me tonight and we can start the life that we are meant to share together. Or, you can choose to stay here and die."

Peyton looked between the gun in Derek's hand and Brooke lying on the floor. She didn't believe what Derek was saying about Brooke. Surely she would have told Peyton if she had been pregnant. Suddenly a memory flashed into Peyton's head of the fight they'd had the morning of Haley and Nathan's wedding.

**_Why now Peyton? Why did you have to tell me that you have feelings for Lucas now? When I have so much going on in my life, stuff that you don't even know about…_**

Peyton shook the memory from her mind. Brooke could have been talking about anything when she'd said that. Derek was just trying to mess with her head, to get her to do what he wanted. And it was working.

Peyton needed more time. She was worried about Brooke who had been unconscious for a long time. Surely she should have woken up by now. Peyton kept thinking about what would happen if Brooke didn't wake up again.

"So what's it going to be?" Derek asked, "Life or death?"


	16. Chapter 16

**(Peyton's House- Basement)**

Peyton looked down at Brooke again. There was still no sign that she was starting to wake, and Derek continued to point the gun threateningly at her.

Peyton looked up into Derek's menacing eyes and knew that he wasn't bluffing. This was it. She had to make a choice one way or the other. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. Of all the choices she'd had to make in her life this was the hardest.

Everything was riding on this one decision, both her and Brooke's life, both their futures lay with her.

"What's your choice Peyton?" Derek said through gritted teeth, impatience in his voice. "If you can't choose then I will."

Peyton noticed the threat and looked back at Brooke once again, and Peyton knew what the answer had to be.

She looked up at Derek. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"You're right," she said to him, "we were always meant to be together. I can see that now."

Peyton paused. She struggled to speak, choking on every word she was saying as though it were poison. Saying these things to him disgusted her, but she wouldn't be responsible for Brooke's death, she couldn't be. If this was the only way to save her, then she had to do it.

"It's you I want to be with, no one else." Peyton had to stop. She was starting to feel physically sick with every lie she told.

Derek looked at her trying to detect whether she was lying or not. So far Peyton thought he seemed convinced but continued anyway in case he wasn't.

"I choose you."

Peyton saw Derek lower the gun slightly as she said this, obviously believing that her change of heart had been genuine. For a moment, Derek seemed stunned, and Peyton saw this as her chance.

"We can leave together tonight and start a new life, just you and me," Peyton swallowed hard, "But you have to let her go first."

Peyton nodded her head in the direction of Brooke.

Derek took a step towards Peyton, and knelt down in front of her, gun still in his grasp. Peyton recoiled from him as he leaned in closer, but she was relieved when he started to undo the binding around her ankles.

"Ok," he said staring into her eyes, "I'll let her go."

Peyton wanted more than anything to look away, but she knew that if she broke his gaze, he would realise she was lying to him.

"Now let Brooke go," Peyton pushed again, she was desperately playing for time. Now that she was free she needed Derek to be distracted so that she could take him off guard.

"No." he said still staring into her eyes. As much as he wanted to believe Peyton, he didn't believe that her change of heart was completely genuine.

"You can do it," he continued.

Derek stood up slowly never taking his eyes of her as he did. She could see the gun in his hand, resting gently down by his side.

He took a couple of steps backwards towards the stairs leading up out of the basement.

Peyton knew he was testing her, waiting to see if she would try and escape. Peyton continued to sit there a moment longer. As much as she wanted to flee, she couldn't risk it yet. Not whilst Brooke was still lying here so helpless.

Peyton leaned over towards her friend and slowly began to undo the duct tape that was binding both her ankles and wrists.

She reached out her hand and gently brushed some of Brooke's hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for everything."

Peyton slowly stood up, turning her head to look at Derek as she did so. He was watching her closely and Peyton realised that he didn't trust her as much as she had first thought.

Peyton knew that she needed to come up with a plan soon, but her mind was racing and she couldn't form a single coherent thought. All she knew was that she needed to get Derek on his own away from Brooke, and to do that he needed to believe her.

Peyton walked up to Derek slowly, she placed her hand gently onto his arm and said to him quietly, "I just need to get one thing from upstairs. Then we can go."

Derek looked down at her hand resting on his arm and she saw a hint of uncertainty there. She played on that, trying even harder to make him believe her.

"I want you to come too," she said forcing a smile, "I want to show you something."

Peyton took his free hand in hers and started to lead him up the basement stairs and into the house above. As she was ascending, Peyton took one final look at Brooke, not knowing whether it would be the last time that she would ever see her.

Once out of the basement, Peyton continued to lead Derek up to her room, still hand in hand. Inside Peyton was itching to let go of it and make a run for the front door and the street beyond, but she knew that she would never make it, not while he still had the gun.

When they reached her bedroom, Peyton led him over to the bed and gently pushed him so that he sat on the bed.

"You wait here," she said, trying to sound playful, even though inside she was screaming. She started to head towards her closet, but Derek still had hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him. As he did she noticed that the gun was lying on the bed just out of reach.

He stood up and pulled her body even closer to his so that they were touching. He brushed his hand across her cheek and it took all of her will power not to pull away from him.

"I'm sorry about your face." He apologised, sounding authentic. "Let me make it better." He ran one hand through her hair and placed the other around her back pulling her closer still.

Then Derek slowly closed his eyes and gently started to kiss the side of Peyton's neck.

Peyton closed her eyes, and tears began to fall slowly. All her instincts were telling her to pull away from him, to turn around and flee, but she didn't have a plan and she needed to keep up the façade if she had any chance of escape.

Peyton took a couple of steps away from the bed and Derek, still kissing her neck moved with her.

Suddenly, Peyton brought her knee up hard and fast into Derek's knee and he yelled with pain falling to the floor in front of her.

Peyton knew that she would never make it out of the house before Derek caught up with her again, so instead she made a run for the gun still lying on the bed.

"Damn it!" he yelled, grasping his knee and fury in his voice. "You bitch!"

Peyton was just about to grab it when she felt a hard tug on her ankle, and she fell, banging her head on the side of the bed as she did.

The blow had dazed her momentarily, and before she knew it Derek was on top of her. His knees were pinning her arms to the floor and his hands were tight around her throat.

Peyton struggled fiercely beneath Derek's body but his weight held her still.

Derek pressed closed his hands tighter and tighter around Peyton's throat and she fought with all her strength to breath.

"Any last words before I kill you bitch!" Derek said menacingly.

Peyton's vision was beginning to blur from the lack of oxygen getting to her brain and she found it difficult to make out Derek's outline. She was finding it harder and harder to struggle beneath him and slowly her muscles started to relax as all energy left them.

Just then the grip around her throat was released, and she felt all of Derek's weight fall onto her.

Peyton gasped for breath and with each intake her vision gradually started to come back. As it was clearing she managed to make out the image of Brooke standing over her holding a plank of wood in her hand.

"Asshole," she said, kicking Derek off Peyton with her foot and rolling his body onto the floor beside her.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Prom It Ends Tonight by the All-American Rejects is playing)**

Lucas looked at his watch again. He had been determined to let Brooke and Peyton have the time that they needed to talk, but it was starting to get late. Brooke had been gone over an hour and he was starting to worry.

He took out his cell phone and dialled Brooke's number, deciding that she would be the more likely of the two to answer. He waited on the line for someone to answer, but no one did.

Lucas hang up the phone and returned it to his trouser pocket. He then removed the small jewellery box which he had purchased earlier. He opened it up slowly and looked at the gold necklace which lay inside it. He closed the box back up and returned it to his pocket, sighing as he did so.

Lucas looked up and glanced around the room, watching everyone enjoying themselves and dancing with their prom dates. He wished more than anything that Peyton were here with him and that they too were among the happy faces.

Lucas looked at Mouth who was sitting next to him. He looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here right now, and Lucas knew exactly how he felt.

"You ok, Mouth?" Lucas asked his friend.

"Not really, Luke," he sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lucas asked him, concern showing on his face.

"Everything," Mouth began, "but I'm sorry Lucas, I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Lucas raised one eyebrow as he looked at Mouth who was staring at the table in front of him.

Just then Mouth's cell phone began to vibrate on the table and he picked it up as though to answer it. However, Mouth just looked at the number and ignored it, returning his phone back into his pocket.

Lucas looked questioningly at Mouth.

"Are you going to answer that?" he asked.

"No," Mouth answered looking back up at Lucas, "it's not important, it can wait."

"Ok Mouth, seriously what's going on with you? You're starting to scare me a little bit."

Mouth continued to look at Lucas, "It doesn't matter," he replied looking back down at the table.

"Yes it does, Mouth. Come on we're friends, you can talk to me about anything."

Mouth looked back up at Lucas, and in that moment he wanted to tell him everything that he knew. He wanted to get all these secrets he was holding off his chest, to have someone else share their burden, but he couldn't tell anyone, especially Lucas.

Recently Mouth had felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and not only Brooke's secret but his own was playing a major role in that. Brooke had been adamant that Mouth not tell anyone about her condition, but everyday since he had known about it, it had weighed more and more on his conscious.

He understood why Brooke didn't want people to know, he did. What he didn't understand though, was how she could just sweep it under the rug and forget about it herself. Mouth worried that if she didn't do something about it soon, then it would be too late for anyone to help her and Mouth couldn't accept that.

He wanted to talk to Lucas more than anyone about it, after all he had hidden his HCM from everyone when he'd originally found out about it, perhaps he would know what would be the right thing to do.

"Can I ask you a question Luke?" Mouth said looking back up at his friend.

"Sure." Lucas replied, smiling as he did.

"When you found out about your HCM, why didn't you want anyone else to know about it?"

Lucas looked a little shocked at the question and took a moment to think about it.

"Well," he said, "I didn't want it to change anything."

"Like what?" Mouth asked.

"Like everything." Lucas continued to look at Mouth as he elaborated. "I didn't want it to change who I and how people saw me. I didn't want my mum or anyone else to have to worry about me. I guess I was scared of what it meant for me and I thought that if I ignored it, then I could pretend that it wasn't real."

Mouth nodded as though he understood Lucas' point of view. "What about now?" he asked. "Do you feel better now that everyone knows about it?"

Lucas looked at Mouth, still not sure where these questions had come from. "Honestly Mouth," he said pausing briefly, "it was a relief."

"Luke?" Mouth began, he wasn't sure if he was would raise Lucas' suspicions by asking the next question.

"Yeah."

"If you knew that someone that you cared about was ill and hadn't told anyone else about it, what would you do?"

Lucas looked worriedly at Mouth, "Well, it would depend. Who are we talking about?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry Luke, but I promised."

Lucas knew better than to push Mouth, after all it was his loyalty to the people he cared about that Lucas most respected in him.

"Ok," he said, "well, speaking from my experience, whoever we're talking about is probably just scared. I mean whatever it is will probably alter their life, and that's terrifying. No one likes change Mouth. You can't make them do anything that they don't want to or you'll probably end up pushing them away. All you can do is be there for them and let them know when they are ready to tell people, you'll support them through it."

Lucas stopped he knew that Mouth wanted to tell him more, but didn't feel like he could without giving anything away.

"Does that help at all?" Lucas asked him.

"Yeah Luke, thanks." Mouth smiled at him and Lucas smiled back.

Lucas looked out onto the floor again and noticed his mom standing alone on the opposite side of the gym. He stood to get up saying, "Hey, Mouth, are you going to be alright if I go and see my mom for a minute?"

Mouth looked up at him as he continued to stand. "Yeah, I'll be fine Luke, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go."

"Thanks Mouth." Lucas said as he turned and started making his way across the room.

A few feet away, Lucas stopped and turned back around to face Mouth.

"Mouth?" he asked.

"Yeah Luke."

"If keeping this secret is troubling you this much, and you feel like you can't talk to anyone about it, then maybe you should talk to them. Tell them how you feel, Mouth. You never know, it might make them change their mind, and if not at the very least it might make you feel a little better about it."

Mouth nodded as Lucas turned and continued walking over towards his mom.

Just then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Mouth took it out and looked at the name flashing on his screen as it rang.

_**Dan Scott.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**(Prom- Outside Tree Hill High School)**

A black limousine slowly pulled up outside of Tree Hill High school. The door opened and Rachel stepped out, looking towards the entrance to the prom. She was dressed as she had been at the airport, deciding not to stop at home on the way to get changed.

From where she was standing outside the school she was able to hear the loud music and make out the sound of people enjoying themselves inside. Looking up at the building now, she didn't know what she had been thinking of.

At the airport everything had seemed so clear in her mind. She would be able to catch another flight to meet her parents on vacation, but sharing prom with her friends was something that she would never be able to do again. Especially after she'd been expelled.

Now she was here, she wasn't sure that it had been the best idea. After all, Haley would be inside, and she didn't want to cause another scene like the one that had passed between them at the party last night.

Rachel turned around and started to walk slowly back towards the limousine. This had been a mistake, but luckily she could get out of here before anyone saw her.

"Rachel?" a voice called from the direction of the entrance.

Or not. She thought as she turned around to face the person that had called her.

**(Prom-Inside Last Request by Paulo Nutini is playing)**

Lucas approached his mom and she smiled when she saw him.

"Where's Dan?" he asked as he reached her.

"He just went to the restroom, he'll be back in a minute." She replied.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to share that dance." He said smiling as he held out his arm for her to take.

"I thought kids didn't want to dance with their parents at prom." She asked.

"Well, I'm not just any kid." He said, "I'm your kid."

Karen took his arm and together they headed onto the floor to dance.

**(Prom- Outside, Last Request by Paulo Nutini can be heard in the background)**

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Mouth said as he walked up towards her.

"Well, I thought we could share that dance, after all, the only one we ever had was right after the shooting, and I'd kind of like to erase that one." She said smiling at him and winking.

Mouth laughed and smiled back at her.

"So what do you say?" she asked him, "You wanna dance?"

"I'd really like that."

Mouth walked up to her and offered his arm, "Let's go inside," he said.

"No," Rachel said,"I've got a better idea, let's dance here."

"Are you serious?" Mouth asked her.

"Definitely," she said smiling. Rachel placed her arms around Mouth's neck and he looked around a little uncertainly before placing his arms around her waist.

Together they continued to dance slowly to the music escaping from the gym and into the night surrounding them.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Peyton's House – Peyton's Room)**

Peyton continued to breathe deeply and with each breath her vision slowly returned completely. Using her arms she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the floor and glanced down at Derek lying unconscious next to her on the floor.

Peyton looked back up at Brooke who was still standing above her. She had dropped the plank of wood onto the floor beside her and was looking back down at Peyton with worry in her eyes.

Brooke extended her hand down for Peyton to help her on to her feet.

Peyton hesitated a moment, not really knowing why, before she finally took it. Brooke pulled Peyton onto her feet so that she was standing in front of her.

The two girls looked at each other, neither one quite sure what to say.

Eventually, Brooke broke the silence between them, "I'm sorry Peyton," she began, "for everything."

Brooke paused, looking down at Derek lying on the floor beside them and then towards her shoes. "I know I'm a little late….."

Before Brooke could finish her sentence, Peyton had flung her arms around her and pull her into a tight embrace. She had caught Brooke off-guard. This was the last thing she had been expecting from Peyton, even after everything that had just happened. Brooke was momentarily stunned and just stood there whilst Peyton hugged her.

Peyton was so happy and relieved in that moment that all her emotions came out at once and she broke down into tears over Brookes shoulder.

Seeing Peyton this way upset Brooke and she wrapped her arms around Peyton and pulled her into a closer embrace as though she was trying to protect her.

"Peyton…" Brooke began her voice hoarse and quiet as she tried to hold back tears herself.

Peyton brought her head off Brooke's shoulder so that she could look her in the eyes, and Peyton saw concern there. Brooke had one hand around Peyton's back and the other was resting gently behind her head.

"Thank you Brooke." She said her eyes filled with tears.

Brooke smiled at Peyton, a tear running down her cheek.

Brooke wiped it away before saying, "For what?"

"For being here when I needed you the most." Peyton said pulling Brooke back into another tight hug.

Brooke started to cry as well, she felt closer to Peyton now, than she had done in a long time, and that made her feel even more ashamed of some of the things she had said to her.

Brooke pulled back from Peyton and looked at her with regret on her face.

"Peyton," she began through tears, "I'm sorry for the things that I said to you. I didn't mean them. I just…."

Brooke looked down at her feet and closed her eyes.

Peyton smiled and took Brooke's face in her hands. Brooke looked at Peyton and thought she saw forgiveness in her eyes. Forgiveness, which Brooke didn't feel that she deserved.

"Stop," Peyton said to Brooke smiling," That's all I need to hear."

Peyton pulled Brooke in closer so that their foreheads were almost touching and looked straight at her. Brooke felt that Peyton was looking deep into her heart and soul.

"I'm sorry too." She said, tears in her eyes, "We both said some things that we didn't mean, but I forgive you Brooke, and I hope that you can forgive me too."

Peyton paused for a moment before continuing, "I've missed you so much, Brooke. I just want us to be friends again." She said crying, "Like before."

Brooke felt the tears now, dropping like heavy raindrops onto her cheeks. When she next spoke it was quiet and soft.

"I'd really like that."

Peyton and Brooke hugged once again, neither one acknowledging Derek still lying unconscious on the floor beside them. At that moment, they felt like they were the only two people in the room.

After about a minute, Peyton pulled away from Brooke and looked down at Derek lying on the floor, then at the gun still lying on the bed.

She walked over and picked up the gun, before heading over to her computer desk and picking up the phone to call the police.

Brooke turned to face Peyton just as the call was connected. Peyton explained the situation over the phone to them before saying, "Thank you," and disconnecting.

Peyton put the phone back on the desk and then rummaged through one of the desk draws, pulling out some tape to tie Derek up, in case he woke before the police arrived. She still had the gun in the other hand when she looked back at Brooke.

"They're on their way now." Peyton said as she turned to face Brooke. "They should be here in a min…."

Peyton's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Peyton? What's wrong?" Brooke asked. Just as she'd finished however, she heard the floorboards creak behind her.

Brooke turned around and just managed to see Derek rising to his feet before he reached out his arms and grabbed her.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed whilst taking a step forward. She had dropped the tape and now found herself standing with the gun pointing at the pair of them.

Derek held Brooke close, her back towards him. One arm was wrapped tightly around her neck, and the other was holding her left arm behind her back.

Brooke was struggling with her free arm to remove his grasp from her neck and release herself from his grip.

Derek smiled at Peyton.

"What are you going to do now Peyton? Huh? The only way to save your friend here is to shoot me" he paused and started laughing, "but then, there's always a chance that you'll hit her instead."

Brooke was still struggling in his grip trying to escape and Peyton's hands were shaking as she held the gun. In the distance, Peyton could here the sound of patrol car sirens as they approached.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Peyton's House- Bedroom)**

Peyton's mind was racing. She could hear the police sirens getting louder as the patrol cars neared the house.

Derek was starting to back away towards the door, Brooke still in his grasp. Derek now had his hand over Brooke's mouth, muffling her cries and she struggled to break free.

Derek knew the situation was desperate, Peyton could see it in his eyes. He looked like a fox that had been caught in the headlights of a car. Peyton worried what he would do if he was forced into a corner that he could see no escape from.

Peyton continued pointing the gun threateningly at him. Deep down she knew that as long as there was the slightest chance she would hit Brooke, she wouldn't pull the trigger. Peyton just hoped that Derek didn't realise that as well.

"Don't move!" Peyton shouted at him as he continued to back out onto the landing. Peyton followed, the gun still aimed at him and Brooke.

Peyton could hear the sound of the siren's fast approaching, now even louder than they had been a moment ago.

Peyton smiled at her again, "Sound's like that's my cue to leave."

He started to slowly step back towards the stairs, making sure he kept Brooke between Peyton and himself at all times.

He stepped down onto the first step, pulling Brooke with him. She was still fighting to free herself from his grasp, refusing to give up the fight.

"Remember what I said to you in the basement Peyton? About your choices? Well, it looks like you've made yours. Therefore, Brooke's coming with me." He said as he continued to descend the stairs one by one.

"Let her go or I swear I'll shoot you!" she shouted at him, brandishing the gun.

"Don't worry Peyton," he said then, his voice calm and steady, "I'll be back for you."

Derek blew her a kiss and continued to descend the stairs slowly.

Peyton felt tears coming to her eyes. She had no idea what to do. She knew that the police were on their way, she could hear them approaching, but there was no telling what Derek would do if he were still here when they arrived.

Peyton closed her eyes and wiped the tears from them with her free hand. She looked at Brooke.

Peyton felt completely overwhelmed by the situation. On the one hand she couldn't let Derek take Brooke, thinking about what he would do to her if she did was unbearable, yet she couldn't shoot the gun, not with Brooke in the line of fire.

If Peyton was honest with herself, she doubted she could pull the trigger even if Brooke weren't there. As much as she hated Derek, she knew she wasn't a killer.

Derek had managed to make it a third of the way down the stairs. Brooke wasn't making the descent easy for him, resisting him with every muscle in her body.

Brooke looked up at Peyton standing at the top of the stairs. She could tell from the look in her eyes that she had no intention of firing the gun and chancing a shot at Derek.

Brooke could hear the police sirens as the patrol cars pulled up outside the house, and within minutes there was a loud knock at the door.

Peyton could hear loud voices speaking to each other outside. She had thought that the arrival of the police would relieve her. That she would feel better knowing they were here to help, but that was before Derek had woken up and taken Brooke.

Derek looked down the stairs towards the direction of the front door where the police were trying to break into the house. Peyton caught a glimpse of his eyes and thought that for the first time tonight she saw real panic there.

He tightened his grip around Brooke and dug his elbow deep into her throat. As he did so, Peyton saw Brooke wrestle even harder. His elbow was pressing into her larynx making it difficult for her to breathe.

Peyton felt completely helpless standing at the top of the stairs, she knew that she had to do something but she didn't know what.

Downstairs the police were still hammering on the front door trying to enter. Brooke thought that she heard the door as it started to give way below.

Her chest was burning as she fought to inhale bigger breaths. She knew that she had to free herself from his grasp or else she would suffocate.

Just then the door below gave way and she could hear people entering the house. Just for an instant Derek glanced down below him to see what was happening, however, the pressure on Brooke's throat did not relax at all.

Brooke used the lapse in his concentration to her advantage, kicking out with her feet and pushing off against the step above. The sudden surge of movement took Derek by surprise and he removed his elbow from Brooke's throat as he tried to maintain his balance.

But he couldn't.

When Brooke had pushed, Derek's feet had not been fully placed on the step. In fact, Derek's heels were hovering precariously over the edge. The sudden force startled him and he was unable to stay upright, instead toppling over and plunging the remainder of the way to the base of the stairs, pulling Brooke down with him.

All Peyton could do was watch in silence as they fell.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Peyton's House)**

Standing at the top of the stairs, Peyton stood paralysed, watching the scene unfold before her eyes. Everything appeared to be happening in slow motion, and she had difficulty taking it all in.

At the bottom of the stairs, Derek was slowly attempting to rise to his feet, still dazed and disorientated from the fall. Moments later, the police descended upon him, forcing him up against the wall and cuffing his hands behind his back.

Derek struggled furiously in the policeman's hold as they led him out of the house towards the patrol car. He fought to break free, turning himself around to look up at Peyton who was still frozen on the landing. He was shouting at her, but Peyton did not hear his cries. Instead she stood staring at the base of the stairs, staring at Brooke, who lay motionless as a police officer crouched closely over her.

Peyton panicked and released the gun from her grasp, dropping it onto the hard wooden floor beside her. She bounded down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

When she reached the base of the stairs, Peyton knelt down beside her best friend, tears falling from her eyes.

"Brooke?" she sobbed, brushing some of her friends' hair out of her face, "Please don't leave me. Please, I need you."

The police officer tried to move Peyton aside so that he could look at Brooke, but Peyton didn't budge, instead moving in closer towards her.

Just then, Brooke began to stir on the floor beside Peyton, groaning as she attempted to sit herself up from the floor.

"Brooke?" Peyton said again, a wave of relief flooding over her.

Peyton reached forward and helped Brooke up so that she was leaning with her back against the wall. Peyton sat down beside her and rested her head against the wall, suddenly feeling her whole body relax.

Slowly she brought her head back off the wall and looked at Brooke who had her eyes closed, her chin dropped down onto her chest. Peyton reached down and took Brooke's hand in both of hers so that it was supported on her knee. She held it tightly trying to stop it from shaking anymore.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked at Peyton tearfully, before resting her head gently onto her shoulder. Peyton dropped her head on top of Brookes and together they sat in silence.

The police officer looked at the pair of them sadly, both girls showing evidence, not only physically but emotionally, of the ordeal that they had suffered tonight. He looked at Brooke, whose head was still resting on Peyton's shoulder, her eyes closed.

The officer looked at Peyton who was watching him closely.

"I'm going to go and get someone to come and check you both over," he said to her calmly as he stood up.

"I'll just be a moment," he said before walking outside to get some assistance.

Peyton looked at Brooke whose head was still resting on her shoulder. She squeezed her hand once more in her own, before resting her head back against Brookes. She closed her eyes, emotions overwhelming her, and tears falling from her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Prom-Outside, The song playing is Wonderful World by James Morrison)**

Rachel and Mouth continued dancing closely together outside the gym. They were alone outside except for the stars, and the sound of the music radiating from the prom.

Mouth looked deeply into Rachel's eyes before saying, "I'm glad you came back Rachel."

"Yeah me too," she said smiling.

Mouth continued to gaze into Rachel's eyes and she looked back into his. She looked so beautiful in that moment, dancing with him under the moonlight, that he wanted more than anything to kiss her.

His face started to flush from the realisation that he had been staring at Rachel and he wondered whether she could tell what he was thinking. Mouth looked down at his feet quickly feeling uncomfortable.

When he next looked up at Rachel, he found that she had not averted her gaze from him. Mouth decided then that this may be his last chance to tell Rachel how he felt before she left.

Mouth met her gaze again and summoned up the courage to tell her.

"Rachel," he began tentatively, "there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while, but…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rachel lent forward and kissed him.

Mouth closed his eyes and continued to kiss Rachel in return. When Rachel pulled away a little later, Mouth opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Rachel?" he said as they continued to dance. "You didn't have to do that if you didn't want to."

"What makes you think I didn't want to?" she asked winking at him.

Mouth looked off into the distance over Rachel's shoulder.

"I just don't want you to feel sorry for me. You know, I didn't want you to kiss me because you felt like that's what I wanted," he said still not looking back at Rachel.

Rachel smiled to herself.

"Do you remember when you came to my house during the storm? The night we had the blackout?" Rachel asked him.

"Sure." Mouth replied looking curious.

"Well," Rachel continued, "you said that on the day I wake up, and have to call you, you'd kiss me."

Rachel paused briefly gazing into Mouth's eyes. "That's how I felt at the airport Mouth. It's why I came back tonight, to share one last dance, one last kiss. To let you know that any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you,"

Rachel paused briefly as she gazed into Mouth's eyes, "That I'd be lucky to have a guy like you."

Mouth smiled at Rachel and leant forward, kissing her again.


	23. Chapter 23

**(Prom-Inside: Wonderful World by James Morrison is still playing)**

Lucas and Karen were still dancing on the floor together, when Dan approached, seemingly out of nowhere.

Lucas looked at him suspiciously, as he asked, "Are you ok? You look a little flustered."

Dan peered back at his son and Karen and smiled trying to make himself sound convincing when he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. it's just a little hot in here, that's all."

Lucas didn't buy his answer. To him, Dan seemed on edge, irate almost. Lucas knew Dan well enough to know when he was lying, and he was lying now.

Dan stepped towards Karen, "Is it ok if I cut in?" he asked Lucas.

Lucas looked at his mom, and handed Dan her hand.

"Sure," he said, eyeing Dan closely. "I'll catch up with you later. Ok mom?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, "Have fun."

Lucas gave Dan a hard glare before wandering off towards Haley and Nathan who were sitting together at a table in the corner. He briefly looked back towards his parents dancing together before continuing.

"You were gone a long time." Karen said to Dan as they danced. "Is everything ok?"

After Dan had spotted the brown haired girl earlier that evening, he had convinced himself that he was imagining things. That he had just glanced up at the same time that she had looked up in his direction. It had been a coincidence, nothing more.

Dan had continued to dance with Karen, every so often glancing up at the brown haired girl who had been looking at him earlier. He hadn't been expecting to see her still staring at him but every time he looked up, she was. Suddenly, Dan wasn't so sure that he had been imagining it.

He had asked Karen to excuse him whilst he used the restroom. However, instead of actually going to the bathroom, he had hidden from view, his sight still on the brown haired girl that was now watching Karen.

Dan needed to know once and for all whether it had been the girl that had sent him the text message or not, so that way he could decide how best to deal with her.

Dan removed his cell phone from his pocket and called the number from which the text message had come from, watching the girl closely as he did.

As had happened previously that evening when he had tried calling the number, the phone remained unanswered. The brown haired girl hadn't reached for her phone, instead she scanned the room, and Dan couldn't help but feel that she was looking for him.

He hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket.

He had been sure that it was her, in fact he still was. Maybe she still had the phone on her but was just ignoring it, knowing that it would be him, or perhaps she had told someone else about what she'd seen.

Perhaps that other person had been the one to send the message.

Dan didn't know anything for sure, but he was determined to find out the truth, tonight.

Now dancing with Karen again, Dan was keeping an eye on the brown haired girl. At the moment she was talking with a group of friends, her attention completely focused on them.

He needed to discover how much she knew about that day, how much she knew about Keith's death so that he could silence her.

To do that, he needed to get her alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Peyton's House-Porch)**

Peyton stepped outside her front door, and walked over towards Brooke who was sitting with her head in her hands on the front step.

Derek had been taken away in a patrol car earlier, whilst officers had taken both Brooke and Peyton's statements. A doctor had been called to check both girls over and make sure that their injuries didn't require any serious medical intervention.

He was concerned about Brooke's head wound, especially after Peyton had reported how long she had remained unconscious for. He had recommended that Brooke go to the emergency room just to be on the safe side, however, when he had broached the idea with Brooke she had been completely against it.

The police had left a message for Peyton's father, who was currently unavailable and promised to try and contact him again later. They had also attempted to call Brooke's parents in California but that too had been unsuccessful.

Shortly afterwards, the police had asked Peyton if she wanted someone to stay outside the house tonight. She had refused, feeling that the immediate threat was over now that Derek was in custody. Not long afterwards they had left, leaving her and Brooke alone at the house.

Peyton sat down next to her best friend and gently rubbed her back. The swelling in her right cheek had gone down now. It was still throbbing painfully, but she could now open that eye completely and her vision had returned. She looked at Brooke and smiled. Brooke smiled back at her, but Peyton thought that she could see sadness behind her eyes.

There was dried blood covering Brooke's forehead where Derek had hit her earlier and Peyton could make out the black eye that she'd given her last night. Peyton wrapped her arm tightly around Brooke and pulled her in close by her side.

They sat there for a moment before Brooke finally broke the silence between them. She thought back to her earlier conversation with Mouth, and knew that he had been right. She had to tell Peyton the truth.

If they were going to be friends again, Brooke didn't want them to have any secrets.

Brooke took Peyton's hand in hers and looked at her sorrowfully, tears in her eyes.

"Peyton..." she began, struggling to find the words to continue.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked worriedly, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I need to tell you something," Brooke whispered, tears falling from her eyes, "but I'm scared that it'll hurt you."

"Brooke you're scaring me. Are you feeling ok? I mean perhaps we should have gone to the hospital after all."

"No, Peyton, you don't understand…" Brooke looked down at the floor, her head pounding unremittingly. "The reason I shut you out after Haley's engagement party, after you told me how you really felt, it wasn't just about Lucas. There was something else."

Peyton looked at Brooke who was still looking at the ground. Peyton was starting to get anxious. She remembered what Derek had told her earlier, about seeing Brooke at the hospital. About the abortion. Peyton had been convinced then that he'd been lying, but looking at Brooke now, she wasn't so sure.

Brooke slowly looked up at Peyton.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"I want to be honest with you Peyton." She answered. "Earlier today you said that I was never ever honest with you, and you were right. There's something that I haven't told you." Brooke paused briefly, "Peyton I…"

Just then the phone rang inside. The noise distracted Brooke, who momentarily stopped talking. She looked at Peyton and asked, "Are you going to answer that?"

Peyton gazed back at Brooke and smiled, "It can wait."

"Peyton…" Brooke tried to continue what she had been saying but the phone continued to ring endlessly inside, and she lost her nerve.

"You know, maybe you should answer it. It could be important."

"Won't be a minute," she said as she stood up slowly, "we'll continue this when I come back, ok?"

Brooke nodded and Peyton turned and disappeared inside the house to answer the phone. Brooke started tapping her feet as she waited for Peyton to return.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked ten minutes later as Peyton sat down beside her once more.

"My dad," she replied. "The police finally managed to contact him. He's coming home first thing tomorrow."

Brooke nodded to herself. Peyton watched her closely, noticing that she was nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Peyton asked taking Brooke's hands in hers to still them.

Brooke looked back up at Peyton, and the courage she'd had moments ago left her.

"You know what Peyton? It's not important."

Peyton glanced at Brooke, "Are you sure? I mean you seemed pretty upset. Brooke you know you can tell me anything. Please, talk to me."

Brooke wiped tears from her eyes and stood up quickly.

"No honestly, it's nothing. I was just being stupid that's all."

"Brooke?" Peyton said as she stood up and placed her hand on Brooke's arm.

Brooke turned around to face her.

"You know what?" Brooke said as she smiled, trying her best to appear cheerful, even though she wasn't, "There's this prom going on right now, what you say we go check it out."

"Are you serious?" Peyton asked raising her eyebrows in shock.

"Sure why not? You can't miss prom Peyton. Besides…" Brooke said pausing briefly. "I know there's someone waiting for you there."

Peyton looked down at her feet. It felt awkward hearing Brooke mention Lucas, but she could tell that she was really trying to be supportive of their relationship.

She looked back up at Brooke and saw that she was fidgeting with her hands again.

"Brooke we can't go like this." Peyton said, spreading her arms out.

With everything that had happened, Brooke hadn't even noticed the state of Peyton's dress, yet alone her own. Both of them were dirty and torn from the struggle with Derek, blood visible from the wounds he had inflicted.

"Why not?" Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke we're covered in blood, our dresses are torn and dirty, don't you think people will be just a little bit curious to know what's happened. Everyone's going to be staring at us."

"Let them." Brooke replied. "The P. Sawyer I remember didn't care about what other people thought of her." She continued as she winked at Peyton.

"You're really serious aren't you?" Peyton asked smiling.

"Yeah I am." Brooke answered smiling. "So…What do you think? Are we going or what?"

Peyton laughed and shook her head. She turned around slowly and re-entered the house to grab her keys. As she left the house she closed the front door and locked it behind her. She turned around to face Brooke and saw that she was holding her hand out for her.

Peyton took it and Brooke helped her down the steps.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Brooke asked; raising her eyebrow playfully.

Peyton laughed and took Brooke's arm in hers, tugging her in close to her side.

"Sure, why not?" she replied smiling, as they started to walk arm in arm towards prom, "but if people think that we had a fight with each other, then I won."

Peyton winked at Brooke and laughed, pulling her into a hug as they continued to walk.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Prom-Outside Simon by Lifehouse is playing)**

Rachel and Mouth continued to dance outside together, swaying slowly to the soft sound of the music playing inside the gym. To Mouth it felt as though they were the only two people in the world, and he wished that it could have stayed that way forever.

"Rachel…" Mouth began as he looked into her eyes.

Before he could continue what he was going to say, a voice called out to Rachel from behind him.

"Miss Gattina?" Principal Turner shouted as he approached them from the direction of the gym.

Rachel looked towards the principal, releasing Mouth as she did.

"Principal Turner," she said, sounding as though she had just been caught stealing the test all over again.

"Miss Gattina," he began as he reached Mouth and Rachel, "You have been expelled from this establishment, therefore, you are no longer permitted to be on this property."

Mouth looked up at Principal Turner. "But sir…" he started.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Principal Turner interrupted him. As he did this he pointed towards the exit.

"Principal Turner, please." Rachel begged, "I just wanted to share one last night with my friends before I left."

"That's all well and good, Miss Gattina, but I'm afraid you'll have to do that elsewhere." Principal Turner responded.

Rachel looked at Mouth, then back at Principal Turner. She sighed and headed towards the limousine still parked up nearby.

Mouth followed after her, reaching for her hand.

When they reached the car they both turned around slowly to see Principal Turner watching them from where they had only moments ago been standing.

Mouth turned to look at Rachel, sadness in his face.

"Rachel, please don't go yet." He asked her, "We can go somewhere else and talk for a while."

Rachel was standing, with the limousine door open. She looked back at Turner and then gazed into Mouth's eyes.

"Mouth," she began, pausing briefly, "I can't stay. Deep down we both know that." She smiled at him, placing her other hand on top of his, "Before I go, I wanted to say thank you."

Mouth looked confused, "Thank you? What for?"

"For leaving me with some great memories." She said winking at him, "I wouldn't change tonight for anything, Mouth. It was the perfect way to say goodbye."

Mouth lowered his face, not looking at Rachel. "I don't want you to leave, Rachel. Stay here with me, please."

Rachel felt tears coming to her eyes and fought hard to hold them back. She gently placed her hand on the side of his face and he looked up to meet her gaze.

"I can't stay here Mouth," she said to him then, "but this isn't the end for us. We'll meet again, I promise. Right now our lives are just heading in two different directions."

"You don't know that," Mouth said upset, "I could wait a whole lifetime and never see you again and all I'll have is the memories of tonight and regrets about what could have been."

"Mouth" Rachel begun, but Mouth cut her off.

"Let me come with you." Mouth said.

Rachel felt tears falling from her eyes. She reached up and wiped them away before speaking.

"I can't let you do that?"

"Why not?" Mouth asked.

Soon Mouth would be graduating along with everyone else. In the fall he would be moving on to college whilst she repeated her senior year of high school. They just weren't in the same places right now and she knew that if he gave that up for her, he would resent her for it later, and that's not how she wanted him to think of her.

Rachel shook her head slowly, tears forming in her eyes once more.

She would have liked nothing more than for Mouth to come with her, but she knew that would be selfish. Mouth's life was here. His friends were here. She wouldn't let him give that up for her.

"I'm sorry, Mouth." She said quietly, sadness in her voice and tears streaming down her face. She kissed him once more slowly, tears running down her cheeks, before turning and sitting in the limousine.

"Rachel?" Mouth whispered, pleading with her not to leave. She looked up at him and saw that there were tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye Mouth," Rachel said through tears, "take care of Brooke for me."

Rachel closed the limousine door, whilst Mouth stood there unable to move. Moments later the limousine started to slowly move away from the sidewalk.

Mouth ran after it, banging on the window with his fist trying to get Rachel to stop the car.

"Rachel!" he shouted, "Rachel! Wait a minute!"

Inside Rachel was crying heavily, watching as Mouth struggled to keep up.

The limousine didn't stop. Mouth ran after the limousine as it pulled out of the school grounds. Once outside, the limousine sped up and Mouth was unable to keep up with it. He stopped in the road, watching as Rachel left Tree Hill and him behind.

"Goodbye Rachel." He whispered as he watched the limousine disappear around a corner, tears running down his face.


	26. Chapter 26

**(Prom: Inside Somewhere Only We Know by Keane is playing)**

Lucas approached the table where Haley and Nathan were sitting. He smiled as he reached them and took a seat next to Haley.

"Still no sign of Brooke or Peyton?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"No, not yet," he replied.

Lucas looked up at the clock, ticking slowly as the seconds passed. Brooke had been gone for over an hour, and he wondered whether she was still even with Peyton.

"I'm sure Brooke will let you know how Peyton's doing when she comes back." Haley said, trying to allay Lucas' worries.

"If she even comes back." Lucas answered, "I mean, do you think Brooke will even want to come back here if they don't sort things out?"

Nathan laughed, "You know this is Brooke we're talking about right?"

Lucas looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"She lives for prom. She isn't going to miss anymore of it than is absolutely necessary."

"He's right Luke," Haley agreed, "Brooke loves all this stuff."

Haley paused as she noticed Mouth entering the gym. She pointed in his direction as she said, "Didn't Brooke and Mouth come together?"

Lucas looked in the direction that she was pointing and saw Mouth making his way over towards them at the table.

"I think so, why?" Lucas asked, puzzled.

"Well, Brooke wouldn't just abandon him here. If she wasn't coming back, she'd call him or something." Haley replied.

Mouth continued to make his way over towards where the three of them sitting.

When he reached them he asked, "Hey, have any of you guys seen Brooke?"

Lucas glanced at Haley quickly before looking back at Mouth and saying, "No sorry. Actually I was just about to ask you if you've heard from her."

Mouth took a seat next to Lucas.

"No, nothing." He said as he looked up at the clock on the wall. "She's been gone a long time. Do you think everything is ok?"

Mouth was secretly wondering if the reason that she'd been gone so long was because she had decided to tell Peyton the truth. If she had it would explain her extended absence.

After Brooke had told Mouth her news, all he'd wanted to do was ask her questions and talk about it. She had answered his questions as best as she could and they had continued talking about it until Rachel had returned home.

Lucas looked at Mouth and answered. "I don't know. I tried phoning a couple of times but no one picked up. Perhaps we should go round there and make sure their alright?"

Mouth didn't think that was a good idea. If Brooke had told Peyton, the last thing that she would want was Lucas turning up on the doorstep.

He was about to vocalise this to Lucas when Skills, Bevin, Fergie and Junk approached the table. Bevin and Skills took the two remaining seats whilst Fergie and Junk continued to stand near the table.

Lucas looked at the clock again, and decided to try and call Peyton again. He removed his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Peyton's cell phone.

He was just about to leave another message on her answering machine when Haley nudged him hard in the arm.

"Ouch," he complained, as he hung up the phone. "What was that for?"

Haley pointed in the direction of the gym entrance.

Standing there, hand in hand were Peyton and Brooke, their dresses bloody and torn. Both girls were covered in bruises and cuts.

A hush fell over the room as more and more people became aware of them standing there and noticed both their appearances. All that could be heard was the sound of the music playing and quiet whispers from the crowd that were now staring at Brooke and Peyton.

Peyton looked at Brooke, and noticed that she didn't seem as confident about coming back to prom as she had been at the house. Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand reassuringly.

Just then, she noticed Lucas standing slowly from his chair, a look of confusion and worry on his face.

Peyton smiled at him and began to pull Brooke towards the table where their friends were assembled.

Brooke looked down at the floor when she noticed Haley sitting at the table with Nathan. She felt bad about the fight they'd had earlier today, and Brooke was still feeling guilty about lying to her regarding the stolen calculus test.

As they reached the table, Lucas moved closer to greet them, his arms spread.

"Are you ok?" he said to Peyton and Brooke. "What happened to you two?"

Peyton looked at Brooke. As far as she was concerned she wanted to enjoy the remainder of this evening with Lucas, without him worrying about Derek and what had happened earlier this evening.

Peyton glanced back at Lucas and smiled, "It's a long story."

She looked towards Brooke who seemed a little surprised at first, but then smiled and nodded her agreement to Peyton.

"I'll tell you about it later." Peyton continued, "I promise."

Lucas looked at Peyton confused, "Well, if you're sure your ok?" he said to her.

"Honestly," Peyton began as she looked at Brooke and smiled broadly. "I've never felt better."

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand affectionately. Lucas look at the other faces in the group, each one looking just as puzzled as he was.

Lucas stepped forward and embraced Peyton tightly. She wrapped her free arm around his back as he did so, still holding Brooke's hand with her other.

"I'm glad that you're here," Lucas whispered into Peyton's ear as he pulled her tighter.

After he had hugged Peyton he looked towards Brooke who had been glancing down towards her shoes. She sensed him looking at her and peered up to meet his eyes.

"I thought I asked you not to kill each other," Lucas said smiling at Brooke.

Brooke smiled back at him and laughed as she answered, "Well, she's still breathing isn't she?"

With that, Peyton pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly, knowing that those words were only true because Brooke had made them so. Brooke had been there when Peyton had needed her the most, as she so often had been throughout their ten-year friendship, and at that moment, it meant everything to her.


	27. Chapter 27

**(Prom-Fall Away by The Fray)**

As Peyton released Brooke from the embrace, Brooke saw Mouth stand up and look at her, concern on his face.

Brooke walked over to Mouth smiling and took his hand in hers.

"You want to share that dance now?" she asked him quietly.

Mouth smiled back at her, but Brooke thought that she saw sadness behind it. "I'd love to," he replied quietly, turning slowly and leading Brooke to dance.

Peyton watched as they left. She was still watching them dance closely together when she heard a voice behind her.

"How about you?" Lucas asked.

Peyton turned around to look at him and saw him smiling.

"How does sharing a dance with your boyfriend sound?"

Peyton smiled back at him, "It sounds perfect." She replied.

Lucas held his arm out for her and she took it. Together they walked in the same direction that Brooke and Mouth had taken moments earlier.

Nathan, Haley, Skills and Bevin soon followed them whilst Fergie and Junk sat down in the newly vacated seats.

Once they were in space on the floor, Lucas pulled Peyton in close, his hands behind her back. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and together they started dancing slowly to the music.

Lucas gazed into Peyton's eyes and she into his. Both of them were smiling, content in each other's arms.

Lucas ran one hand through Peyton's hair and spoke softly to her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Lucas asked her.

Peyton's grin widened.

"Even though my dress is ruined and my face is swollen?"

"Of course," Lucas answered, smiling too, "You'll always look beautiful to me Peyton."

Peyton felt tears forming in her eyes. She felt so safe in Lucas' arms, as though nothing and no one could hurt her.

Peyton leant forward and kissed him deeply.

When they separated, Peyton looked into Lucas' eyes.

"Lucas," she began. "I want you to know that I wanted to be here with you tonight."

Peyton paused. She wanted to explain what had happened to her tonight, but she worried that he would feel guilty about not being there for her when she needed him.

"I answered the door when it rang," she continued.

Lucas looked confused, "What do you mean?"

They were still dancing together intimately.

"When I got ready for prom earlier I was so excited. All I wanted was to be with you, to share tonight with you. I answered the door, thinking that it was you," Peyton paused briefly. "But it wasn't you Lucas. It was Derek."

Peyton saw Lucas' questioning look and added, "The other Derek."

"What?" Lucas said.

"It was him that did this to me," Peyton looked over Lucas' shoulder at Brooke. "It was him that did that to Brooke."

Peyton felt tears starting to form in her eyes and Lucas' embraced her, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Well, what happened?" he said into her ear. "Did he? I mean he didn't?"

"No," Peyton said as she looked up into his eyes.

She said the next words quietly.

"Brooke saved me."

Peyton gently rested her head on Lucas' chest as he held her close.

Lucas sighed, "I'm so sorry Peyton." He paused momentarily. "I should have known something was wrong. I should have been there for you."

"Lucas, it isn't your fault. There's no way that you could have known."

Peyton looked back up at him and saw anger in his eyes.

"Can we please talk about it tomorrow?" Peyton asked before continuing, "I just want to enjoy the rest of this evening. With you."

Lucas stroked the side of her face again lightly and smiled at her.

"Anything you want." He said kissing her again.

After a moment, Lucas reached into his trouser pocket, removing a small jewellery box. He opened the box and presented it to Peyton. Inside lay a gold necklace with a small bulldog on it.

"What's this?" Peyton asked him.

"Well," Lucas said, taking the necklace out of the box and putting it around Peyton's neck. "I saw it in the mall the other day and it reminded me of you. I was going to give it to you tonight. It seems kind of ironic after what you just told me, but now I want you to have it even more."

Lucas paused briefly as he stroked the side of Peyton's face softly with his hand.

"I brought it for you, so that you would know that I will always look after you. It's your watchdog Peyton, to help keep your monsters at bay, and remind you that you're a much stronger person than you think."

Lucas placed one hand on the side of Peyton's neck.

"You don't need anyone to look after you Peyton because you can take care of yourself, but you should know that you have a lot of people in your life that care about you, that will be there for you if you need them. People that will protect you when you can't protect yourself. People who will help you when you ask for it. People like me."

Lucas looked in the direction of Brooke who was dancing slowly with Mouth, her head resting on his shoulder.

"People like Brooke."

Peyton had tears in her eyes and her voice was full of emotion when she spoke next.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Lucas smiled at her.

"You're safe now Peyton," he said to her, "I not going to let him hurt you again. I promise."

"I love you Lucas."

Lucas' smile grew even more.

"I love you too Peyton." He reciprocated, as he pulled her towards him and kissed her again.


	28. Chapter 28

**(Prom: Inside Fall Away by The Fray is still playing)**

Mouth and Brooke were dancing slowly, her head resting gently on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

She had been very quiet since they had started to dance and Mouth was worried about her.

Brooke lifted her head of his shoulder slowly and looked up at Mouth, noting concern on his face. To her, Mouth looked as though he had been crying.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, "You look a upset."

Brooke glanced down at her shoes before continuing.

"If I upset you by leaving, I'm sorry Mouth. I shouldn't have left you here alone for so long but…"

Brooke was about to continue but just in time she managed to cut herself short. Peyton had obviously not wanted anyone to know what had happened this evening, at least not yet and she didn't want to ruin that by telling anyone.

Mouth looked at Brooke as though he was expecting her to continue. He didn't know what had happened between Brooke and Peyton this evening, but he was sure everything would be revealed sooner or later. Neither girl appeared to want to talk about it. Therefore he decided not to force the subject with Brooke.

Mouth had already decided not to tell Brooke about what had happened between him and Rachel. She already enough problems of her own without him adding to them.

After a moment when Brooke didn't continue, he spoke instead.

"Brooke it's not that, I promise, please don't apologise. I'm glad that you and Peyton are talking. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you becoming friends again. You had things you needed to discuss, I understand that."

Mouth paused a moment and Brooke thought she knew what he was getting at.

"I didn't tell her Mouth." Brooke said quietly looking into his eyes. "I tried, I did. I even started to explain it to her. It's just…"

Brooke shook her head gently.

"How could I tell her then? I mean for the first time in a long time I finally felt like we were close again. She looked so happy…"

Brooke felt a tear run down her cheek. When she next spoke her voice was hoarse and quiet.

"I couldn't take that happiness from her." She said sadly, "Not yet."

Mouth pulled Brooke into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead lightly.

When he next spoke his voice was soft and caring.

"Brooke," he began, "I know that you think by keeping this from Peyton, from everyone, that you're protecting them."

He paused for a moment.

"I know you're scared Brooke. Scared of letting people see that your vulnerable, scared of letting people get close to you because your worried that it will hurt them more if the worst should happen. You don't want to tell people because admitting it to them means finally admitting it to yourself. You can't pretend anymore Brooke. I think you're scared of allowing yourself to need people, because you think that it will somehow make you seem weak."

Mouth took Brooke's hand in his own before continuing.

"You're not weak Brooke. Far from it. You've carried this alone for long enough and the only person that you're hurting is yourself," he paused, "and me."

Brooke looked into Mouth's eyes and knew that it was true. Since Mouth had found out, he had done as Brooke asked. He'd gone on as normal, pretending that all was well as Brooke had wished. She had never considered that by doing that she had been hurting Mouth.

Mouth interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't shut Peyton out Brooke. Lying to her is only going to hurt her more in the long run. Tell her the truth Brooke, not for me or anyone else, but for you. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

Brooke looked at him tears in her eyes. Mouth reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Tell Peyton you have cancer Brooke. Let her help you."


	29. Chapter 29

**(Prom: Tree Hill High School – Inside)**

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew Mouth was right. Ever since she'd been diagnosed with ovarian cancer, Brooke had been running scared.

She'd wanted to tell Peyton more than anything, but she couldn't. Peyton had been devastated when she'd lost Ellie to breast cancer and Brooke wasn't going to put her best friend through that pain again.

So she shut her out. When Peyton had told Brooke about her feelings for Lucas, she'd seen it as an opportunity to shut her out of her life. Brooke felt it was better that Peyton hated her. At least that way she wouldn't have to deal with yet another loss in her life.

At first Brooke had thought she was pregnant, she'd never even considered that it could be a symptom of cancer. She'd taken a pregnancy test at Nathan and Haley's wedding, but that had turned out to be negative.

When she was still late the following week, she'd gone to the doctors. They'd run a number of tests before eventually giving her the bad news. Brooke had been alone when she'd gone and hadn't returned to see them since, refusing all treatment.

At the time she'd felt so isolated from everyone. Her parents were in New York and no matter how much she'd tried to contact them they were always unavailable. Brooke had split up from Lucas, Peyton and her were no longer talking and she'd found out that Nathan and Haley were expecting their first child.

She'd considered telling Rachel about it, but at that point they weren't that close and she didn't feel she could trust Rachel with her secret.

It was easy to hide this from Peyton when they'd been fighting, but Brooke didn't think that she would be able to keep up the charade much longer now they were talking again. Peyton knew her better than anyone and she would soon see straight through her.

Mouth was right. She should tell Peyton the truth. It would hurt her, Brooke knew that, but she wanted to be honest with Peyton if they were going to start again.

Mouth was watching Brooke closely as she stood deep in thought, staring into space. He touched her arm gently making her jump slightly.

"Brooke?" he said quietly, worry in his voice.

Brooke looked at Mouth sadly.

"I'm so scared Mouth." Brooke said, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

Mouth reached forward and pulled Brooke into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to be scared." He whispered into her ear, "Because no matter what happens Brooke, you will never be alone. I'm going to stand by you through this, and together we're going to fight it. I promise."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Mouths shoulders and said quietly back to him, "Thank you."

Just then, Principal Turner stepped onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. The music had been stopped momentarily and everyone was watching him as he spoke.

Brooke wiped her eyes dry and turned towards the stage, Mouth's hand holding hers tightly. Peyton stood with her back to Lucas, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Nathan and Haley were beside them, their arms around each others waist.

"Good evening students." Principal Turner began. "I hope that everyone is enjoying themselves."

At this the students shouted and a large applause could be heard throughout the gym.

"Every year the students at Tree Hill High School are able to nominate their choice for prom king and queen."

Principal Turner removed a small envelope from his pocket, before continuing.

"And here," he said holding up the envelope for everyone to see. "I have the results."

He paused momentarily.

"This years Tree Hill High School's prom king and queen are…"

He opened the envelope and removed a small piece of card from within it.

"Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis."

On hearing the announcement, Brooke looked down at her feet. She could hear the whispers from the crowd.

"Whore"

"Slut."

Peyton was watching Brooke from where she was standing with Lucas. She could see from her expression that she would rather be anywhere else at this moment. Peyton could hear the names the crowd were calling her, could see the faces they were pulling. Brooke didn't deserve this and Peyton felt bad for her.

She released herself from Lucas' arms and walked over to Brooke who was still looking at her feet. She put her hand on Brooke's shoulder and whispered something into her ear.

Brooke looked up at Peyton and smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

Whilst this was happening, Nathan turned to Haley and saw that she was staring at him a look of surprise on her face. After a moment, Haley smiled at him.

"Well?" she asked him, "Are you going up there or what?"

Nathan was taken aback by Haley's attitude. He'd thought that she would be annoyed about the whole thing after what had happened last night, but instead she seemed to be pleased.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course" she said winking, "You were right. Brooke's been a good friend to me and it's not fair that she should have to go up there alone."

Nathan smiled at her before kissing her quickly, "I love you" he said before walking over to Brooke and offering her his arm to take.

Brooke looked uncertainly at Haley. They hadn't spoken since their fight this afternoon and she didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already had.

Haley saw Brooke looking and smiled back at her as she nodded.

Brooke looked back at Nathan.

"It's ok," he said.

Brooke took Nathan's arm and together they walked onto the stage to collect their crowns. Everyone's eyes were on the pair of them and Principal Turner placed a crown on Nathan's head.

From where she was standing, Brooke could see everyone whispering and pointing at her, faint mumbles of whore and bitch reaching her ears. The writing on her dress had re-appeared and she glanced down at the floor again to avoid the crowds' stares.

Peyton could see that Brooke was looking dejected and she felt guilty about the writing on Brooke's dress.

Principal Turner stepped towards Brooke and placed the crown on her head. As he did so, Brooke heard voices shouting from the crowd and looked up.

"Woo! Go Brooke!"

Everyone looked towards Mouth and Peyton who were clapping and shouting supportively. She could see both Haley and Lucas smiling and clapping as well.

Brooke smiled. Seeing that her friends were cheering was all that mattered to her. As long as Peyton and Haley were ok with this she didn't care what anyone else thought.

Peyton and Mouth had hushed the whispers from the crowd and now a gentle applause could be heard throughout the gym.

Nathan offered Brooke his arm once more and she took it happily. Together they walked back onto the dance floor and shared a dance as king and queen, the rest of the room following suit and joining in, Lucas dancing with Peyton and Haley with Mouth.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Prom: Inside –You're Beautiful by James Blunt is playing)**

Lucas and Peyton were dancing slowly together, his hands around her waist and hers behind his neck. Over Lucas' shoulder, Peyton could see Brooke and Nathan still dancing together, having just been named prom king and queen.

Not far from them, Haley and Mouth were dancing together.

Peyton smiled to herself.

Lucas smiled at her when he saw this.

"What?" he asked playfully.

Peyton looked up into Lucas' eyes and spoke softly.

"I was just thinking how happy I am right now." She answered a huge grin on her face. "Everything seems so perfect."

Lucas laughed and ran his hand through Peyton's hair.

Lucas leant forward and kissed her deeply before pulling her in closer to him and embracing her tightly.

Peyton rested her head gently on his chest.

They continued to dance like that for a while, enjoying the intimacy between them and Peyton feeling safe enveloped in Lucas' arms.

Lucas had his eyes closed. He didn't know the exact details of what had happened to Peyton tonight, but the thought that he had been so close to losing her made his heart ache. Now that she was here, safe in his hold, Lucas knew that he never wanted to let her go.

He wanted to protect her forever. Guard her from the experiencing any of the hurt and pain that life could bring and keep her out of harm's way. To keep her with him.

Peyton was watching the room smiling to herself as she danced with Lucas. Despite all that had happened in the last twenty four hours, she knew that this would be a night she remembered forever.

She would remember how at a time when she'd felt so scared and alone she hadn't been.

That when things had seemed hopeless they weren't.

She'd remember that when she'd thought a friendship was over, she'd found out that it never could be.

That some people are meant to be friends, are meant to enrich each others lives and brighten even the darkest of days.

That ten years means something. It means sharing a bond so deep that although it can become frayed from time to time, it will never truly be broken.

She would remember this moment, right now and how someone she loved could make her feel so safe in their arms.

How even your worst of days can end up becoming your best.

How one perfect moment can eliminate all those which are bad and last a lifetime in your memories whilst the worst are soon forgotten.

Peyton gazed up at Lucas and spoke softly to him.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

Lucas gazed down into Peyton's eyes and smiled.

"Of course." He answered, stroking the side of her face gently with his hand, "but I warn you now, if you stay tonight then I'm going to want you to stay with me forever."

Lucas smiled as he said it and when he had finished, he leant in and kissed Peyton again.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Prom: Inside She Moves in Her Own Way by The Kooks is playing)**

When the song had finished Nathan and Brooke wandered over towards where Haley and Mouth had been dancing.

When they reached them, Nathan kissed Haley gently on the cheek and took her hand in his.

Haley turned to look at Brooke, who on eye contact immediately dropped her gaze to the floor.

Brooke started fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Listen, Haley" Brooke started, "You were right. I should have told you about me and Nathan."

Brooke looked up at Haley as she continued.

"You didn't deserve to find out the way you did and I'm sorry for that. I guess I just thought that telling you would cause more problems than keeping it to myself would, and I didn't want to jeopardise our friendship over something that happened so long ago."

Haley smiled at Brooke and stepped forward pulling her into an embrace.

"Brooke, I'm sorry to. You've been a really good friend to me this last year and after what happened last night I'd forgotten that. What happened between you and Nathan is in the past. I over-reacted earlier."

Haley pulled away from Brooke slowly and put her hands onto both her shoulders. She laughed slightly as she said.

"I think it must be the hormones or something."

Brooke smiled at Haley and asked.

"So, are we ok?"

Haley's grin widened as she answered and pulled her back into another hug.

"Yeah, we're ok Brooke."

Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley as well and said, "Good, because I really didn't like us fighting."

"Me neither." Haley agreed.

When they separated Haley looked closely at Brooke. She held her hand out in front of her questioningly and asked.

"So what exactly happened to you and Peyton anyway?"

Brooke saw Nathan and Mouth look towards her with interest as Haley asked this. Brooke glanced down at her dress and then in the direction of Peyton, who was standing with Lucas at the side of the room.

"It's a long story," she answered apologetically. "I promise to tell you all about it tomorrow."

Just then Haley yawned and Nathan put his hand on her arm asking.

"Are you tired?"

Haley smiled at him, "A little bit. I guess he's not inherited his father's partying genes." She said rubbing her hand gently over her stomach.

Nathan took her hand in his and said.

"Let me take you both home."

Haley turned and kissed Nathan.

"Ok," she said before turning to face Brooke and Mouth.

"See you guys tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," they said together. Mouth and Brooke looked at each other and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Brooke said, putting her hand up in a gesture of goodbye.

Nathan started to lead Haley towards the door.

"Night guys." Nathan said smiling as him and Haley left.

As they were exiting, Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and she leant her head onto his shoulder.

Mouth and Brooke watched them leave.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mouth noticed Dan and Karen sitting talking at a table across the room. He watched for a moment and saw Dan's gaze stray across the room to someone standing there.

Mouth followed his gaze and noticed Abby standing alone.

Mouth looked back towards Brooke who was watching him.

"Everything ok, Mouth?" she asked him when he faced her.

He smiled back at her, "Yeah everything's fine." He glanced back at Abby quickly before asking Brooke, "will you excuse me a minute?"

Brooke smiled at him.

"Yeah ok, I'll wait over there." She said pointing to a table nearby.

"Thanks. I won't be long." Mouth said before heading over towards Abby.

**(Also at the prom)**

Dan had been keeping a close eye on the girl for the remainder of the evening. So far she had done nothing to support Dan's theory that it was her who knew about his hand in Keith's death.

That was until that moment.

Dan was sitting at a table in conversation with Karen. Her feet were starting to ache a little from dancing and so they had decided to sit down and rest.

They had been reminiscing about their prom and some of the memories that they shared when Dan noticed him.

Dan hadn't seen the boy approach the brown haired girl, but the next time he'd looked up in her direction there he'd been. The boy looked at Dan and their eyes locked momentarily before both he and the girl hurriedly disappeared in the direction of the restrooms.

In that instant Dan knew it was them. When his had eyes locked with the boy's he'd seen the truth.

Dan looked quickly back down at Karen who was still talking to him. He had not heard what she'd been saying because he'd been so distracted. Dan took Karen's hand in his across the table.

"Can you hold that thought for just a moment?" he asked smiling. "I'm just going to use the restroom again."

Karen nodded smiling as Dan stood up from the table and headed in the same direction that both the boy and girl had gone only moments before.

**(Also at prom)**

After they had shared their dance following the announcement of prom king and queen, Peyton and Lucas had moved to the side of the room.

The stood talking for a moment each enjoying the others company.

Peyton gazed up into Lucas' eyes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked her smiling.

"Just because." She said smiling back at him.

Lucas' grin widened.

"Do you mind if we leave soon?" Peyton asked him yawning. "I think tonight's finally catching up with me."

Lucas laughed at her.

"Sure," he said, "Just give me a minute to use the restroom and then we can go."

Lucas kissed her once again before heading off to use the restroom.

As she watched Lucas disappear, Peyton spotted Brooke sitting alone at a table and walked over to see her.


	32. Chapter 32

**(Prom)**

When Mouth and Abby had left the gym they headed in the direction of the restrooms. They hurried past them and hid themselves around the corner out of sight.

Abby stood with her back against the wall and Mouth was in front of her, his hand on her arm to keep her where she was.

They both stood there in silence for a moment, listening for a sign that anyone else was close

by.

After a minute, Mouth decided that they were indeed alone and whispered to Abby.

"He knows." Mouth said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Abby said with panic in her voice.

Mouth was just about to answer her when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He removed it slowly and glanced down at the name flashing across the screen.

Abby looked at him questioningly.

Mouth lifted his gaze to meet Abby's and said to her flatly.

"It's him."

Abby stared at Mouth as he disconnected the call and returned the phone to his pocket.

Mouth was about to say something else when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket again.

He removed the phone again and saw once more that it was Dan calling. Mouth was in the process of switching the phone off when he felt a presence to his right.

Mouth looked at Abby and saw the horror on her face. He turned his head quickly to see Dan Scott standing to his right, his phone resting in his hand.

"Well, well." Dan said mockingly looking down at the phone in Mouth's hand. "Looks like I was right about you two after all."

**(Also at Prom)**

Brooke noticed Peyton approaching and waved to her friend, a smile on her face. Peyton waved back as she continued to get nearer.

"Hey," she said as she reached the table and took the seat next to Brooke, "How are you feeling?"

Brooke looked at Peyton warmly.

"Actually I was just about to ask you the same thing." Brooke replied smiling.

Peyton smiled at Brooke and took her hand in hers.

"I'm fine thanks to you." She said squeezing Brooke's hand.

Peyton looked at Brooke who had gazed down at the table in front of her sadly. A look of concern crossed Peyton's face.

She shook Brooke's hand in hers gently.

"Brooke?" she asked, concern evident in her voice, "Are you ok?

Brooke looked up at Peyton briefly before dropping her gaze once more to the table before her.

"Yeah, of course."

Peyton wasn't convinced. She knew Brooke better than that and could tell when she was lying to her.

"You're sure?" she asked.

Brooke continued to look at the table without speaking. Peyton watched her closely, trying to read something from her expression. A moment later, Brooke glanced back up at her smiling half-heartedly.

She placed her other hand on top of Peyton's.

"Yeah," she said reassuringly, "I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all."

Peyton studied Brooke's eyes as she looked at her. Brooke was hiding something from her, she could tell.

"Brooke, is there something that you're not telling me?" she asked worriedly.

Brooke removed her hand from on top of Peyton's.

"No," Peyton said clutching Brooke's other hand even tighter as she tried to remove it from Peyton's hold. "Talk to me."

"Peyton" Brooke pleaded with her friend. "Please let go."

Peyton wasn't sure what was happening. Brooke had been fine a moment ago and now she was trying to shut her out.

"No Brooke," she answered, "I won't let you push me away."

Brooke put her other hand to her head and sighed. She rubbed the side of her face gently, it had started to ache after the fall she'd had earlier.

Peyton thought back to the conversation they'd had earlier whilst sitting on her front step. Brooke was going to tell her something but she had been interrupted by the phone and had never gotten around to saying it.

Brooke held Peyton's gaze for a moment before peering out into the crowd of faces around her. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

A tear ran down Brooke's cheek and Peyton reached up and wiped it away with her free hand.

Brooke closed her eyes a moment and shook her head sadly.

"Brooke, please you're scaring me." Peyton said anxiously.

Brooke covered her mouth with her free hand, her eyes still closed. Peyton could see that she was crying openly now.

Peyton went to wrap her other arm around Brooke, but before she could Brooke suddenly stood up, pushing the chair back away from the table.

The move caught Peyton off guard and she briefly released her hold on Brooke's hand.

That small lapse of concentration was all Brooke needed to be able to free herself from Peyton's grasp.

Peyton stood quickly as Brooke turned and hurried out of the gym into the night outside.

"Brooke!" Peyton called after her before following quickly behind.

**(Elsewhere at Prom)**

Lucas was just about to enter the restroom when he heard whispered voices around the corner.

He recognised Dan's voice instantly.

"Well, well." Dan said, his voice mocking. "Looks like I was right about you two after all."

Lucas was about to reveal himself when Mouth's voice surprised him.

"What do you mean?"

Lucas was intrigued to know what Mouth and Dan could possibly have to talk about. As far as he knew, they'd never even spoken to each other. He moved closer to the corner of the corridor so that he could hear the conversation better. His back was resting against the wall as he stood listening.

"Oh please?" Dan said, "Don't act naïve."

There was a moment of silence before Lucas heard a girl's voice.

"I saw what you did." She said hesitantly, "I know what really happened that day."

Dan smiled smugly at Abby, "Really?" he asked, "and what is it that you think you saw exactly?"

"Abby, don't say anything else." Mouth said quickly, but Abby ignored him.

"I saw you shoot your brother." She said calmly.

**(Prom: Outside)**

Peyton burst out through the gymnasium doors shouting "Brooke!" as she continued to chase after her friend.

Brooke ignored Peyton's calls and carried on walking away from the prom.

Eventually Peyton caught up with Brooke and grabbed hold of her arm, spinning her around to face her.

"Let go of me!" Brooke shouted at her.

"No." she said breathlessly slightly hunched over.

Peyton's chest was heaving and she fought hard to catch her breath.

"Not until you tell me what's going on?"

Brooke struggled to free her arm from Peyton's grasp, but her hold was tight and Brooke was unable to.

Peyton's breathing was a lot easier now and she straightened up slightly trying to meet Brooke's gaze.

Peyton could see tears in her eyes where she'd been crying. Brooke reached up with her other hand and rubbed them away roughly.

Brooke refused to look at Peyton and stood there silently as Peyton watched her.

"Look at me." Peyton said to her pleadingly. When Brooke didn't, Peyton reached up with her other hand and placed it on the side of Brooke's face. She turned it gently to face her with no resistance from Brooke.

Brooke's eyes were closed but she opened them slowly and looked into Peyton's eyes.

"Brooke," Peyton began tears forming in her eyes as well.

It upset Peyton to see Brooke like this.

"Please tell me what's wrong?"

Brooke felt a tear roll down her cheek. The grip Peyton had on her arm had relaxed but she hadn't removed her other hand from gently resting against the side of Brooke's face.

"You really want to know?" Brooke asked sadly still looking at Peyton.

Peyton nodded, "Whatever it is Brooke, we'll deal with it together. I promise."

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head slowly from side to side. Peyton let go of Brooke's wrist and took her hand affectionately instead.

Brooke lifted her head and once more looked at Peyton.

"I don't want to hurt you Peyton." Brooke said quietly, "but this is going to hurt you."

Peyton looked puzzled.

"Brooke?" she started, but Brooke cut her off.

"Peyton," Brooke paused and glanced down at the floor briefly before meeting Peyton's eyes again. "I'm ill."

Peyton looked a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Brooke stared straight into Peyton's eyes. She looked so terrified in that moment that it scared Peyton to death. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she next spoke.

"Brooke? What do you mean by that?"

"I have cancer Peyton." Brooke said quietly.

Peyton let go of Brooke's hand and removed her hand from the side of Brooke's face. She took a couple of steps back away from Brooke, shock evident in her expression.

Brooke took a step towards Peyton, reaching out her hand slowly to rub her arm but Peyton put her hands up defensively in front of her stopping Brooke in her tracks.

"No," she said looking at Brooke.

Peyton could see tears in Brooke's eyes but she couldn't bring herself to be near her right now. She was finding it hard to breathe and she had to make a conscious effort to inhale to prevent herself from passing out.

"How long have you known?" she managed to ask.

"I found out just after Nathan and Haley's wedding." She answered.

Brooke had said it so quietly that Peyton had only just managed to make it out.

Peyton continued to step back towards the gym.

Brooke stepped towards her once more.

"Peyton?" she said anguish in her voice.

Peyton had tears in her eyes as she moved away from Brooke further. She put her hand up to stop Brooke.

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said through tears.

Brooke closed her eyes and felt the tears coming fast and strong now. She reached up her hand to wipe them away and nodded.

Peyton took one last look at Brooke before turning around and walking back into the gym, leaving Brooke standing still in the darkness to watch as she left.

**(Prom: Inside)**

"I saw you shoot your brother." She said calmly.

When Lucas heard those words his whole body went numb. Everything made sense now. He finally understood what Keith had been trying to tell him.

"_**I still don't believe that Jimmy killed you Keith."**_

"_**Well then, why do you? Jimmy Edwards was your friend Luke. You knew him. You were kind to him. After everything you've seen, don't you think that kindness had an impact?"**_

"_**Well if it did then you would still be alive."**_

"_**Do you really believe that Luke? Look into your heart, ok? It may be flawed physically but it's a good one and it's what makes you, you. Luke you've changed other people's lives by opening it up. Don't close that off. Luke just look around this hallway, you were here that day. What did you see?"**_

"_**I didn't see anything"**_

"_**Open your eyes Luke."**_

Lucas remembered back to the day he had visited Keith's grave with Peyton. That day he'd seen Keith hovering over Jimmy's dead body. Keith had been alive when Jimmy had taken his own life.

"_**I shouldn't have gone back into that school."**_

"_**Luke."**_

"_**No! You would still be alive, if I'd just stayed away."**_

"_**No Luke, I wouldn't."**_

It had been someone else that killed Keith. Dan had killed him.


	33. Chapter 33

**(Prom Inside)**

After the realisation that it had been Dan who'd killed Keith, Lucas panicked. He couldn't stand to listen to anymore and so had left the corridor and returned to the gym.

He spotted Peyton sitting at a table, her head in her hands and hurried over to her. What he wanted more than anything right now was to get as far away from here as possible. To get as far away from Dan as possible.

As he walked over to Peyton, he noticed his mum sitting at another table not too far away. Right now his mind was racing. When he'd told her that he didn't believe Jimmy killed Keith, she had become upset and did not believe him.

He wasn't about to make the same mistake again. Not without first having proof.

When Lucas reached Peyton, he tried to act calm even though he was screaming inside. He gently his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Peyton, you ready?"

She looked up slowly and Lucas could tell that she'd been crying.

Peyton stood up quickly and pulled Lucas into a tight embrace. Lucas reciprocated the gesture, pulling her head protectively onto his chest and stroking the back of her head softly with his hand.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" he asked her when she raised her head to look at him.

Peyton looked down at the floor. She felt awful for running away from Brooke like she had. She didn't know why she'd done it. All she knew was that she felt like she was suffocating and she needed to distance herself from her.

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm just being silly that's all."

She didn't want to tell Lucas what Brooke had told her because she didn't want to believe it herself. She felt disconnected from the rest of her body as though she wasn't in control of what she was saying or doing. None of her actions made any sense to her.

Lucas took her hand in his and kissed her gently.

"Let's get out of here," he said leading Peyton towards the exit.

"Ok," she said in agreement as she walked with him.

When they reached the exit he briefly looked back over his shoulder in the direction of the restrooms before continuing through the door.

Now that Lucas had a moment to consider things, he found that the initial shock had subsided. Instead of feeling panicked and disgusted he could feel anger rising within him.

He considered going back inside and confronting him, but Lucas' needed to be smart. He wanted justice for Keith and he wanted revenge. Dan was going to pay for this, one way or another. Lucas' was going to bring him down and this time he wasn't going to fail.

Once standing outside, Peyton glanced around looking for a sign that Brooke was still here.

She saw none.

Peyton was relieved that she wasn't still here but hated herself at the same time for feeling that way.

Lucas led Peyton to his car and opened the door for her to get in before returning to the driver's side and climbing in himself.

Silently he pulled out of the car park and together they left the prom, both of them struggling to deal with what they'd just found out.

**(Prom: Inside)**

"I saw you shoot your brother." She said calmly.

Dan laughed to himself before speaking.

"Really?" he asked smugly. "That's all you have? Just a made up story about something that you believe you saw."

Mouth looked up at Dan and spoke.

"It's not made up. She saw you kill Keith. Jimmy would never hurt anyone."

"No? That's funny." He started, "because from what I remember he shot one of your class mates."

Mouth could feel anger boiling up inside him, "He didn't mean to do that! It was an accident!"

"Hmmm…" Dan groaned.

Mouth and Abby looked at him questioningly.

"Looks like I have nothing to worry about after all." He said as he turned and started walking back towards the gym, laughing to himself as he left.

Mouth and Abby walked after him.

"We'll see about that when Abby tells her story to the police." Mouth called after him.

Dan turned slowly and started to make his way back towards the pair of them.

When he reached them he spoke quietly and calmly, looking directly at Abby.

"Who would believe you over me?" he said arrogantly. "No one. That's who. I'm the mayor of Tree Hill and you're just two high school children. It's your word against mine, and unless you have some actual proof, nobody will take you seriously."

Dan could see fear in Abby's face as he spoke to her. On her own she wouldn't be a problem, but the boy was running things, he could see that.

He turned to face Mouth.

"You want to play games with me?" he asked angrily. "I dare you."

Mouth swallowed hard. There was no doubt that Dan Scott was a very dangerous and powerful man. Moth felt intimidated with Dan towering above him but Mouth's resolve was strong.

"You deserve to pay for what you've done." He said vehemently, "Jimmy's name should be cleared, and I'm going to make sure that it is."

"You're playing with fire boy." He said grabbing Mouth by the collar. "Don't push me."

"Or what?" Mouth said tauntingly. "Hurting me will only help convince a jury of your guilt."

Dan forced Mouth against the wall.

"I'm warning you." He spat fiercely.

When Dan next spoke it was no more than a whisper so that Mouth could only just make it out.

"There are lots of ways to kill someone and make it look like an accident." He paused briefly before continuing, "Remember that."

Dan dropped Mouth into a heap on the floor and turned, making his way back casually to the gym.

Abby ran over to Mouth to check he was all right. He leant his head back against the wall, and the pair of them watched as Dan disappeared from view.

**(Rachel's House)**

After Peyton had walked off, Brooke stood staring into the darkness for a moment.

She waited, hoping that Peyton would come back out. That she'd tell her that everything was going to be ok.

But she didn't.

After another couple of minutes, Brooke dropped her gaze back to the ground. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body and started to cry, her eyes closed.

She looked momentarily back towards the gym, tears obstructing her vision. She nodded her head slowly once more in acceptance before turning around and walking home all alone.

When she reached the house she entered through the front door and slammed it shut behind her.

She went straight to the bedroom, which now felt so empty with Rachel gone. She sat on the end of her bed and realised she'd gone without telling Mouth.

She tried to call him, but his phone was turned off and she was unable to get through.

Brooke replaced the phone in its dock and looked around the room sadly. That moment was the loneliest she'd ever felt and her chest ached as she struggled to hold back the pain she was feeling inside.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Brooke and she lunged for the nearby bin and vomited. When the nausea had eased slightly, Brooke leant back against the bed from her position on the floor and leant her head back slowly against it, closing her eyes as she did.

She started crying again, putting one of her hands up to her mouth as she did. After a moment she opened her eyes slowly and caught sight of an unopened bottle of Vodka standing on top of Rachel's dresser.

Brooke placed the bin down by her side and stood up slowly.

She walked over towards the dresser and picked up the bottle of vodka in her hand, tears streaming down her face.

Slowly she removed the top from the bottle and threw it onto the floor beside her feet.


	34. Chapter 34

**(The Café's Rooftop)**

Nathan had planned on taking Haley home but on the way back he asked the limousine to stop at Karen's Café.

When they pulled up alongside it, Haley looked at him puzzled.

"Why have we stopped here?" she asked him.

Nathan smiled at her.

"Well, we graduate soon and I wanted to see if any of our predictions for this year came true. What do you say? You want to come with me?"

Haley smiled at him and leant forward to kiss him.

"I'd love too." She replied.

Nathan got out of the car and held his hand out for Haley to take. He helped her to her feet and spoke briefly to the driver.

"We won't be long," he said before closing the door.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley as they walked towards the door of the café. When they reached it, Haley took out her keys and opened the door. Together they entered and made their way to the roof.

Once outside, Haley walked over to the lose brick where Lucas and her hid a small box which contained their yearly predictions. She removed the brick carefully and passed it to Nathan who placed it carefully on the floor.

Haley removed the small box from the hole and took the lid of it. Inside were both hers and Nathan's predictions on two separate pieces of paper.

Haley handed Nathan his sheet of paper before opening hers and reading what she'd previously written.

When she'd finished reading it, Haley looked at Nathan whose paper still remained folded.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Haley asked him.

"No" Nathan answered her, "I want you to read it."

Nathan handed her the piece of paper.

"Before I read it I want you to know what mine prediction was." Haley said.

"I know what yours said." Nathan answered.

"How?" Haley asked surprised.

Nathan smiled at her.

"Always and Forever Hales." He said. "Look at number one on my list."

Haley unfolded the paper and begun to read. As she did a small smile spread across her face.

"Nathan." She said as she looked up at him.

"Keep reading," he motioned for her to continue.

Haley continued to read Nathan's list and looked up at him when she'd finished.

"All your predictions happened," she noted.

Nathan stepped towards Haley.

"Of course they did," he said.

"But how did you know they would?" Haley asked him intrigued.

"Well," Nathan began, "what was my first prediction?"

Haley looked at the paper once more and read the prediction aloud.

"I predict that this year me and Haley will be together again."

Nathan stepped towards Haley and took both her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes.

"That's how I knew." Nathan answered her. "Haley, I love you."

Nathan kissed her lightly before continuing. He was looking deeply into Haley's eyes as he spoke.

"I never stopped loving you Haley. I was hurt when you came back from tour and my pride wouldn't let me take you back. I was scared to trust you again, but I knew that we would be together again, I just needed some time."

Nathan paused briefly whilst looking into Haley's eyes.

"You left to follow your dreams because I made you choose between them and me. That's a list of my dreams for this year. The only one that mattered was the first because I knew if that one came true then the others would follow."

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan and leant her head on his chest. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I knew that as long as I was with you, all my dreams would come true."

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled lovingly.

"I love you," she said affectionately.

Nathan smiled at her. He leant down and kissed her, his arms enveloping her strongly. She kissed him back and stroked the side of his face with her hand.

Just then Nathan bent down and lifted Haley off the floor, holding her in his arms. She laughed as he did so but before she could say anything he leant down and kissed her again.

**(Lucas' House)**

Peyton was sitting on Lucas' bed thinking about everything that had happened tonight. She felt completely drained of energy.

Since they had returned Lucas had been acting strangely, checking his window every couple of minutes as though he was expecting something.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked him.

Lucas looked walked back over to the bed and sat next to Peyton taking her hand in his.

"I was just looking to see if I could see my mum returning."

Peyton looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything.

Lucas answered the unasked question.

"I just wanted to make sure she got home safely, ok?"

Peyton laughed and pulled Lucas closer towards her, "I think its sweet." She said before kissing him gently on the lips.

Just then Lucas heard a car pull up outside and went to the window to see who it was.

Peyton came up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Is it them?" she asked him.

Lucas looked through the window of the car and saw Dan and Karen sitting there talking.

"It's them." He answered her still watching.

**(Outside Lucas' House)**

Dan got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger door for Karen. He offered her his hand and she took it whilst he her onto her feet.

Together they walked slowly to the front door, neither one saying anything.

When they reached the front door, Karen placed her key in the lock and turned it opening the door slightly before turning to face Dan.

She looked at him standing there awkwardly and felt herself smile.

"Thank you Dan," she said to him, "I've really enjoyed myself tonight."

Dan smiled back at her. "Me too." He answered her. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It was my pleasure." Karen said.

"Well," Dan said as he turned slightly sideways and began to head back to the car. "Take care, Karen."

Karen watched him walking back towards the car for a moment before calling after him.

"Dan?"

Dan turned to face her and saw her walking down the steps towards him. When she reached him she kissed him softly on the cheek, taking him aback.

"Thank you again."

Dan watched her in surprise as she turned and entered the house, closing the door behind her a huge smile on his face.

Dan walked the remainder of the way to his car and got in.

He sat there for a minute before finally starting up the engine and driving off.

**(Lucas' House)**

From where he'd been watching Lucas had seen the whole exchange between Dan and Karen. If only she knew the truth about him.

Lucas turned to Peyton and held her head in his hands.

"Listen," he said apologetically. "There's something I need to do. Will you be alright here for a bit?"

"Sure," Peyton answered. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to sort something out," he said heading towards the door, "I promise I won't be long."

Lucas opened the door to his bedroom and left, leaving Peyton alone with her thoughts.

She lay down on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

She thought back to her earlier conversation with Brooke outside the school.

"_**I have cancer Peyton." Brooke said quietly. **_

_**Peyton let go of Brooke's hand and removed her hand from the side of Brooke's face. She took a couple of steps back away from Brooke, shock evident in her expression.**_

_**Brooke took a step towards Peyton, reaching out her hand slowly to rub her arm but Peyton put her hands up defensively in front of her stopping Brooke in her tracks.**_

"_**No," she said looking at Brooke. **_

Peyton tried to shake the memory away but couldn't. Almost immediately she was remembering it again.

_**Brooke stepped towards her once more.**_

"_**Peyton?" she said anguish in her voice.**_

_**Peyton had tears in her eyes as she moved away from Brooke further. She put her hand up to stop Brooke.**_

"_**Brooke, I'm sorry, I can't do this." She said through tears.**_

_**Brooke closed her eyes and felt the tears coming fast and strong now. She reached up her hand to wipe them away and nodded.**_

_**Peyton took one last look at Brooke before turning around and walking back into the gym, leaving Brooke standing still in the darkness to watch as she left.**_

Peyton sat up on the bed with tears in her eyes. She stood up and reached for her coat, which was draped over a nearby chair.

She put it on and left Lucas' room and started to make her way towards Rachel's house.


	35. Chapter 35

**(This is the coda scene from this story. The song playing in the background is She Has No Time by Keane)**

**_Lucas voiceover: The truth can be extremely powerful. Most of the time it can be difficult to accept as it can evoke all kinds of emotions._**

Peyton is seen walking down the road on her way to Brooke's.

**_Pain._**

Brooke is seen sitting on the floor in her room drinking from the bottle of vodka in her hand.

_**Regret.**_

Dan is seen sitting at his office desk reading the text message Mouth sent him earlier, "I know what you did, MURDERER" visible on his screen. He deletes the message and looks at a picture of him and Keith in his wallet.

_**Anger.**_

Lucas is seen pulling up outside Dan's office in his car.

**_Love._**

Nathan and Haley are seen lying together in bed asleep. Nathan's arm wrapped around Haley's waist.

_**It can tear people apart.**_

Lucas appears in Dan's doorway. He glances up to look at Lucas, surprise registering on his face.

"Lucas?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

**_Or bring them closer together._**

Peyton knocked on Rachel's front door. She waited for a moment but no one answered. Peyton tried the handle and found the door unlocked.

Peyton entered the house quietly and started to make her way slowly up the stairs, searching for Brooke's room. At the end of the corridor she noticed that a light was coming from beneath a closed door.

"Brooke?" Peyton called out as she headed towards the door. No one answered her.

Peyton placed her hand on the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open as she did.

Once inside the room she spotted Brooke sitting on the floor in between the beds. She ran over to her, kneeling down beside her closely. On the other side of Brooke, Peyton could see an open bottle of vodka.

Peyton closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek, When she opened them again she looked at Brooke.

Brooke looked up at her friend, tears lining her face. Peyton could see the pain behind her eyes and felt herself go numb inside.

_**The truth can be hard to hear, and even harder to share.**_

"I'm so scared Peyton." She sobbed.

Peyton leant forward and pulled Brooke close to her, hugging her tightly.

"I know," she said stroking the back of Brooke's head gently. "I know."

Brooke cried in Peyton's arms as she comforted her, tears also running down her face.

_**And you can try to hide the truth, but in the end, the truth will always come out.**_

"I know Jimmy Edwards didn't kill Keith." He said coldly.

Dan looked at him confused.

"Lucas, we talked about this." He started, but Lucas cut him off.

"I know he didn't kill Keith, Dan, because Jimmy Edwards wasn't a murderer."

Dan was still looking at Lucas and about to say something when he spoke again. When Lucas next spoke his voice was dead calm and flat.

"But you are." He said, "And I won't rest until you pay for it."

Lucas held Dan's gaze for a moment before turning around and walking back out of the door. Dan looked after him apprehension on his face.


	36. Authors Note

Hey guys, thanks for reading my version of 4.16. The reviews have been really great considering it was my first fan fiction. I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading it and that it wasn't found to be too unbelievable.

If any of you are interested I am continuing the story in the sequel "All Lifes Journey's." This story basically follows on from where the last left off and will be based loosely on episode 4.17. So if you liked the last one then have a read and let me know what you think about it.

Thanks again for all your reviews and comments and especially to those that have PM me. If it hadn't been for the great comments I wouldn't have continued it.

Cheers and have a read if you like.

B.


End file.
